Redemption All That Matters
by NewBie1261
Summary: Third part in my Redemption Trilogy. Probably should read Road to Redemption and Redemption -the Story Continues for this one to make any sense.
1. Chapter 1

_Final chapters of Redemption trilogy._

Pt.1

~ooAIoo~

It was quiet...too quiet. Almost suffocating...but Angel thought if he listened hard enough, he could almost make out whispering. He wasn't sure the voices were real. He had doubts about his sanity after all the time spent in the darkness. Had it been weeks...months...maybe years?

He was alone - no, that was wrong. Sometimes Lindsey was here too...somewhere. Angel put a hand out, searching around in the darkness until he found what he was looking for. He gripped Lindsey's shoulder tight but there was no response. No, Lindsey was gone again. Angel leaned back against the wall. He could hear screaming when he closed his eyes but was it memory or real? Again he reached out. No, he assured himself, Lindsey wasn't there at the moment. The screaming must have stopped some time ago. Lindsey was cold to the touch. Angel was never sure. Time had lost all meaning. The one thing he was certain of - Lindsey would return and the agonized screams with him.

Angel wished Lindsey would beg for the demons and then maybe they'd leave him alone; let him rest in peace, but the vampire knew how stubborn Lindsey could be. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction so the demons would keep torturing him...knowing eventually the ex-lawyer would break. Humans always broke in the end. Angel just wasn't sure he, himself, would survive. He would yell, curse...hell, even beg them to stop torturing the man but they ignored him. When they were thru with Lindsey, they would turn their attention to Angel. They didn't ask him anything. They simply needed something to occupy their time as Lindsey slowly and painfully died...again and again.

Angel leaned forward and fumbled in the darkness until he had Lindsey's lifeless body held close. It would start soon he thought and as if in response to that very thought, slight spasms quivered thru Lindsey's corpse. It wouldn't be long now...first, a low moan, then a gasp. Now flailing and screaming. Angel held tight to Lindsey as bones and tissue began to repair. Angel had learned quickly that the re-animation process was just as painful, if not more so, than the actual torture.

The first hundred or so times after re-animation was complete and Lindsey's consciousness had returned, he would pull away from Angel. Roll himself up into the corner of their cell. In those times, Angel would always let him go. Give Lindsey that one freedom because it wouldn't be long before they would come for him again and the whole process would start over. But before that awareness, Lindsey would cling to Angel as if a lifeline. Now, even after awareness would return, Lindsey didn't pull away. He simply remained in Angel's embrace, never saying a word. Angel would talk to him and wait for a reply but none ever came.

Angel tried to protect Lindsey when the demons came for him, but this was their world. There were too many and they were too strong. They always succeeded in wrenching Lindsey away from him. Sometimes the demons would perform their tortures right there in the cell. Holding Angel back as he fought to help Lindsey. Other times, they would drag Lindsey from the cell and Angel was left with only the agonized screams to listen to.

Angel turned his attention back to Lindsey. He could tell the man was once again aware. "Lindsey? Still with me?" Angel didn't expect a reply, nor did he receive one. At least not verbally. There was, however, a slight tightening of the grip on his arm. Angel smiled, brushing the damp bangs from Lindsey's eyes. "Wish you'd talk to me," whispered Angel, sure he wouldn't receive a reply. He didn't.

They remained as they were a long time. Angel was just starting to fall asleep when he felt Lindsey tense. Angel's senses kicked up and he could hear the demons returning. "I'll do what I can." Angel knew the promise meant little. He couldn't stop them.

~ooAIoo~

"Yoo Hoo. Anyone home?" Lorne peeked his head in thru the garden door. He never used the front entrance just in case Spike was discussing a possible job with clients who weren't aware of the more demonic forms of life that inhabited LA. It wouldn't do to have them scared off by a green, horned empath demon.

"Coast is clear. Come on in."

The hotel looked and felt familiar and Lorne called it home...for the present anyway. He and Spike were the only permanent residents. Spike had taken up Angel's calling but insisted to Lorne it was only _'until the pouf got back.'_ Lorne would simply nod his agreement even though he could tell Spike had come to enjoy helping people. It was a big place for just the two of them but they did have an occasional client that stayed if protection was needed from some outside element. As much as it comforted Lorne to be some place familiar, it also brought with it painful memories of happier times. It didn't affect Spike that way but then he had never been to the hotel prior to this. When he hit LA, they were already in the spider's web that was Wolfram&Hart.

Three months had passed since their return from hell. Every tremor or storm brought with it the hope that maybe this time Angel and Lindsey would appear...but nothing. The day after they had come thru the portal in Toledo, they had begun a search to find a way to free their trapped friends. While Giles and Willow researched tirelessly, the others found themselves restless; eager to help but unsure of how. There were an endless number of people that were more qualified for research so in the end, Spike announced he was heading back to LA. '_Get the place ready for their return_.' Lorne and Connor agreed; making the trip back with Spike. They could tell Faith was torn but she decided to stay in Toledo. _'Someone's gotta teach these girls how to street fight.' _Lorne figured it was more to keep herself busy and free from thinking too hard on what was lost - whether it was Angel or Lindsey, Lorne wasn't sure. Perhaps it was both

Lorne was pulled from his thoughts by Spike's voice. "So how's the nightclub plans coming along?"

The green demon gave a dismissive wave. "Oh, you know, the usual. Contractors tied up on another job. Furniture on back-order. Wrong glassware delivered." He had decided, after encouragement from Spike and Connor, to re-open Caritas.

Spike smirked. "Sounds like fun."

Lorne shrugged.

"You just missed Giles' call."

"Anything new?"

Spike hated to dash the hope he could hear in Lorne's voice. "Nothing."

Lorne deflated. "Kind of makes wrong glassware seem trivial, doesn't it?"

Spike agreed but said, "Life goes on, green jeans. The pouf wouldn't want you worrying about him."

"G-man have any idea why the spell didn't work?"

Giles and Willow had come to LA seven weeks ago and performed a spell that was supposed to raise LA back from hell. Unfortunately, nothing had happened. Not an earthquake - not a storm - not even a flash of lightening or gust of wind. Angel and Lindsey remained trapped.

"Didn't mention it. Just checking up on Connor, I think. Wanted to know if he had adjusted back to college life. Also, said Eve and the doc had a baby girl."

"So beanpole's a mom, huh. Guess things worked out for some of us anyway." Lorne knew it wasn't right to be bitter about Eve's good fortune but he couldn't help himself. He felt responsible for the others still being trapped in hell.

"Guess so," replied Spike. "Giles said they moved back east somewhere. Guess the doc's got himself some family there."

Lorne nodded. "Probably for the best. I doubt LA would hold too many fond memories for either of them."

Spike decided to change the subject. "I was just about to sit down and watch some telly. Care to join me?"

Spike flipped the tv on and settled on the couch. One of the changes Spike had made to the hotel was a brand new, very large, wide screen, hi-def television situated in the lobby. He had insisted, along with the structural improvements and repairs, they needed an entertainment area and had set aside a portion of the lobby to accomodate the television and seating comprised of a very comfortable sectional couch - leather, of course - and a couple of recliners.

"I should really get back to the club. Just stopped in for a short break."

"Suit yourself." Spike's attention went back to the tv. "This is bloody awful," he complained. "How could they cancel Passions for this drivel?"

Lorne started to leave but the tv drew his attention. "I'll go right after I see who gets voted off." Lorne sat down next to Spike. "Pass the popcorn."

Spike snorted a laugh, passing the bowl of popcorn to his friend.

~ooAIoo~

A light clicked on, blinding Angel. He squinted until his eyes finally adjusted. Standing before the cell was Holland Manners accompanied by three very large, grotesque demons. There were always at least three demons when he came to their cell. They were always of different races and as far as Angel could tell, no demon had been there twice. Hell, of course, was full of demons to pick from and evidently Holland Manners commanded them all.

Angel settled Lindsey in the corner of their cell and stood defiantly in front of him. Holland Manners chuckled, walking closer, shaking his head. "Angel, really, why do you still try so hard? You know you can't save him, don't you?"

Angel's reply was a growl.

"You had your chance...once upon a time. He was reaching out for help and what did you do, Angel? Did you turn him away? Is that why he came back to me?"

Angel flinched at the truth of that statement. _The three blind kids_. Lindsey had been drowning at Wolfram&Hart and Angel's only interest had been in helping the children and their teacher. He had given Lindsey some self-righteous speech about change and sent him back into the deep end. The events that followed were, in part, his fault too. Angel knew that now.

Holland studied Angel a moment. "I'll tell you what, Angel. If you kill Lindsey, I'll let him stay dead. No more re-animation. And as a bonus, no more torture."

Angel heard the quick intake of breath behind him and the instant increase in Lindsey's heart rate. He glanced back at Lindsey, who was giving a slight shake of his head. Angel smiled reassuringly, happy to finally have some kind of response from the man besides a slight squeeze on his arm. Lindsey's eyes closed and his head fell back against the stone wall. Relief would be the word Angel would use. Lindsey wasn't ready to quit yet. Angel respected the man's fighting spirit. Turning his attention back to Holland Manners, Angel snarled, "Not happening."

The smug smile never left the former CEO's face. "Well, I thought I'd ask."

"Like you'd keep your word." Angel glared at the man. "It'd ruin your fun. You're getting off on the torture and you won't mess that up."

Holland smiled. "You know me so well." The smile dropped. "Step back from the door."

Angel remained where he was. Holland sighed, motioning the demons forward. Angel tensed, ready to fight. Just as one of the demons was unlocking the door, Holland put a hand out to stop him. The demon looked up.

"Let's switch this up a bit." A sickly smile crossed Holland's face. "Bring the vampire instead," he ordered. The demons nodded and Holland turned to Angel. "Let's see if Lindsey cares as much as you do, Angel. Then maybe you'll realize the futility of your fight." Holland looked past the vampire and met Lindsey's eyes. "A slight reprieve for you. I hope you'll appreciate Angel's sacrifice."

~ooAIoo~

"Willow?" Giles was surprised to find the witch still in the library. "It's almost midnight."

"I can't figure out what went wrong. It should have worked."

Giles didn't have to ask. Ever since they'd gotten back from LA, she had been obsessing over what had gone wrong with the spell to spring LA out of hell. "Willow, subjecting yourself to endless hours in the library is not going to help anyone. If anything, you're liable to miss something because you're too tired," reprimanded the watcher.

"GIles-"

"No. We'll discuss it further tomorrow. Now march yourself up to bed, young lady."

Willow smiled at Giles' parental voice. "Yes, Dad."

"You'll think dad. Now, go." Giles motioned towards the door.

Willow linked arms with the watcher as they walked from the room. "You would've made a great parent, Giles."

Giles huffed. "Most certainly not. I have enough trouble with the lot of you and you aren't children."

~ooAIoo~

Angel swung slightly; the motion causing his stomach to do flips. He was grateful the torture had stopped for the moment. They had cuffed his arms and pulled the chains until his feet were just off the ground. He was hanging by his arms in the middle of the room to allow the demons plenty of room to work from every side. His shoulders ached from supporting his weight and the punishment the demons had been inflicting.

Angel had noted when they'd brought him in, the floor was covered in blood and even the walls contained numerous spatters - too many to count. He had known without being told that most of it, if not all, belonged to Lindsey - he could recognize the scent having been around so much of the man's blood since their arrival to Level 5. The knowledge of what Lindsey must have been going thru, gave him strength to endure his own torture. The longer he held out, the longer Lindsey's reprieve.

Angel could hear the demons conversing behind him but had little desire to listen in. He could only assume they were making their next plan of attack. Angel rolled his head, trying to relieve some of the stress in his muscles. The movement didn't really help...in fact, it caused shoulder pain to flare up. One of the demons evidently didn't like the movement and lashed out with the whip, causing another mark to score across Angel's back. The vampire hissed in pain but was able to keep from crying out. The demon barked out something but Angel didn't know the language. The demon again said something and Angel could feel him coming closer.

"Enough."

Angel looked to where the voice had come from. Holland Manners stood in the doorway, looking as smug as ever. Angel wished he could reach the man so he could wipe that smugness from his face but Manners stayed in the doorway, well out of range of Angel's feet. The man motioned the demons away. As the last one passed by, he gave Angel a slight shove and the vampire couldn't help the small cry that escaped as he swung side to side.

When Angel had gathered himself enough, he opened his eyes. Holland Manners still stood in the doorway but the demons appeared to be gone. He no longer sensed them in the room. With his smile firmly in place, Holland motioned behind him. Angel's eyes widened when he saw the demon enter the room. It was a Traelok. _'Son of a bitch.'_

"I see you recognize my friend here. It's interesting the effect their poison has on various species, don't you think?" Holland edged into the room to allow the demon to pass, making sure to stay well away from the quills covering the demon's wrists. "I find this species to be most impressive. They're somewhat like porcupines in how they can project their quills. Of course with their size, they can project them for a farther distance. Now for we humans, the quills are simply deadly poisonous. For vampires, however, there's a different result which judging by your reaction, I think you already know." Holland's smile widened as he walked further into the room. "What I'm not entirely certain of, is what the effect would be on a souled vampire. Interesting thought, don't you agree?"

Angel swung a little as he tried to keep the demon within sight. He knew what the poison did to vampires and he had no desire to experience it for himself...unfortunately, it didn't appear he was going to get a choice in the matter.

"I propose a little experiment. What do you say, Angel? Care to be our guinea pig?"

~ooAIoo~

Lindsey tensed as he heard the footsteps getting closer. He wasn't sure how long Angel had been gone from the cell. Without meaning to, he had fallen asleep and only awoken when he heard the sounds of someone returning. Along with the footsteps, he could hear something dragging. From his own experience, he expected that to be Angel. The door burst open and even with expecting the company, Lindsey startled. The light didn't come on like normal, so he could only listen. There were gutteral sounds - probably the demons talking amongst themselves- then the sound of the lock turning. Pulling back further into the corner of the cell, Lindsey waited. The door sqeaked as it swung open. There was the dragging sound and then a large thud. The door squeaked again, closing with a clang. A demon barked out something but Lindsey didn't recognize the language. He remained still. The outer door shut and only then did the light snap on. Lindsey had to close his eyes from the blinding brightness. Shading his eyes, he looked around the cell. There, just inside the door, lay an unmoving form.

"Angel?" Lindsey barely recognized his own hoarse whisper. It had been so long since he'd spoken. Receiving no reaction, Lindsey slowly moved closer. He was within an arm's length so he tentatively touched Angel's shoulder. The reaction was instantaneous. Angel turned on him, grabbing him by the throat and smashing him against the wall. Angel growled menacingly as Lindsey tried to push the vampire away. That only caused more fury. Angel threw him across the cell, slamming him into the other wall. Unsteadily, he got to his feet. Angel advanced on him, his rage still evident. Lindsey backed away. "What the hell's wrong with you?" he yelled, trying to get thru to the vampire.

The raspy voice caused the vampire to pause. There was something familiar there. Shaking the thought away, Angel turned his attention back to his prey. He watched as the man circled away from him. Angel smiled.

The smile sent shivers down Lindsey's spine. Angel didn't recognize him. The demons had done something to the vampire. Lindsey could see an almost glazed look in Angel's eyes. So drugged or poisoned, not that there was much difference. Whatever had been done to Angel, Lindsey was in trouble. There didn't seem to be anything holding back the demon side of Angel's personality. He took a quick glance around the cell, looking for anything that he could use as a weapon. There really wasn't anything and looking had only given Angel an opening to attack. Lindsey dove away as Angel came flying at him, just getting past the vampire's grasp. "Damnit, Angel. Wake the hell up. I'm not the bad guy here."

Angel's grin was feral. "I am." He walked slowly closer, moving as his prey moved, keeping the human corraled in a slowly tightening space. He was impressed with the human's courage. Maybe he would turn this one. Start a family...but he already had a strong-willed member in Willam...He paused with that thought. It almost cost him as the human took his distraction as a chance to get away from the ever tightening circle. Luckily, vampire speed could never be matched by a mere human. Angel grabbed the human's arm as he tried to rush past, throwing him up against the wall and pinning him there. He sniffed along the man's neck. Finally, the scent of fear. It had taken long enough. He pulled back slightly from the human, curious to his reaction. He hadn't been afraid until now. Why?

"Angel-"

Angel grabbed the human's throat to cut off any further conversation. The man's hands came up and pulled at the grip. Angel laughed. "You think you can get away, human? Guess again." Angel loosened his grip on the man's throat, grabbing his wrists instead. With one hand firmly holding both wrists above the human's head, Angel's other hand came back to the man's throat. Almost gently, he turned the human's head, to expose his throat. Bringing his mouth to within inches of the pulsing vein, Angel asked, "Ever wondered what being immortal felt like?"

"Angel, don't..."

Angel looked back at the human. "How do you know me?" he growled, pushing harder against the human. "Answer me," he growled, grabbing the man's hair and pulling hard.

"You're Angel. Vampire with a soul," Lindsey replied as confidently as he could given his position.

Angel stilled. Something seemed familiar about that statement and again the voice. "How do I know you?" Angel increased the pressure on the human's throat and pressed harder against him.

Lindsey thought he would push him thru the wall and could feel himself blacking out and made one last ditch effort. "Angel, stop...please." Darkness took him.

Angel recoiled as he heard the whispered plea. He dropped his hold and the form crumpled to the ground. Looking wildly around the cell, memories began to come back to Angel. The Traelock demon. It had injected its venom into his system; obstructed all clear thought. He had only an animalistic instinct controlling his actions. The venom was still confusing his thoughts but Lindsey's plea had somehow broken thru the fog. He glanced down at the figure at his feet. "Lindsey?" he slurred. Shaking himself, he slid down the cell wall, positioning himself next to Lindsey's prone body. Gently, he turned the man over and pulled him up to a sitting position. He carefully leaned Lindsey into the corner and then scrambled a few feet away. He didn't want to startle the young man when he regained consciousness. After settling, Angel listened closely. He could hear a normal heartbeat but the breathing had a slight wheezing to it. He had choked Lindsey out so that was to be expected.

~ooAIoo~

"Gunn, can you talk to me?" begged Harmony. They had been holed up in some abandoned building ever since the last Fall. Her mate had taken a severe hit to the head and had yet to make any sense. Harmony tried to pretend all would be fine but Gunn was no longer...Gunn. He was almost childlike in his actions, barely able to take care of himself. It made Harmony angry at Angel and his friends. It had been Gunn's obsession with the vampire that had led to this mess but she put the full blame on Angel instead. It strengthened her resolve to make it thru this and to make Angel pay. She would take up Gunn's fight until he could manage it himself. She turned her attentions back to Gunn as her mate laughed loudly at nothing. "Shhh, baby. We have to be quiet or they'll find us," she warned in a soft voice. The scared face Gunn showed made her want to cry. Angel would pay.

~ooAIoo~

Lorne woke with a start. It took him a moment to realize he was still on the couch, a bowl of popcorn wrapped protectively in his arms. Releasing his hold on the bowl, Lorne sat up, stretching as he looked around the room. Light was starting to filter into the garden. Shaking his head, Lorne got to his feet and started heading up the stairs to his room.

"Rise and shine- oh, there you are." Spike had appeared from one of the back rooms, a coffee mug clutched in his hand.

Lorne let out a slight squeal.

Spike smirked. "Sorry. Little jumpy, are you?"

Lorne patted his chest, just over his heart. "Apparently, I am."

"You looked pretty peaceful so I didn't wake you. Hope you slept okay."

"Better than I have in awhile," admitted Lorne. "Guess popcorn and old movies are a great comfort."

"Yeah, but they really butcher the whole Count Dracula thing. What a travesty."

"Travesty?"

"You know, a farce, a spoof, a-"

Lorne motioned with his hands for Spike to stop. "I know what it means," replied Lorne, "I just didn't expect-"

"What? You don't think I read? Well, I do," defended Spike.

"Easy there, pumpkin," said Lorne. "No offense intended."

"Yeah, well, truth of it is, it was the word of the day on the local news last night," Spike sheepishly admitted.

Lorne laughed out loud. Spike thought it was the first time since their return from hell.

"Spike, what would I do without you?" Lorne continued up the stairs, still chuckling as he went. He needed to change and get back to his club. He had work to do.

~ooAIoo~

Lindsey moaned and Angel sat up, attentive. It had to have been a few hours since he'd caused his cellmate to blackout and he was anxious to know if the man was alright. He watched as Lindsey's head moved slightly side-to-side and slowly eyelids started to flutter open. It took a couple tries but finally Angel was able to look into bleary, blue eyes. Fear flashed across first but that was quickly replaced by what Angel could only call indignation.

"Lindsey, you okay?" Angel watched closely to measure Lindsey's reply. The man was good at hiding things and Angel wanted to be sure he missed nothing.

Lindsey's eyebrows rose. "Are you kidding?" he rasped out. "What the hell was that?"

Angel smiled. "You're talking."

"Yea, me. Now, what the hell?"

Angel's smile fled. "Sorry, got stuck by a Traelok quill. Has a bad effect on vampires. Makes us lose-"

"I'm must say I'm really disappointed."

Angel and Lindsey turned quickly at the interuption. There standing in the doorway was Holland Manners.

"I had thought there would be...I don't know...more blood?" Holland walked closer. "It started off so promising too. What brought you back to your senses so quickly, Angel? Something Lindsey said or just the sound of his voice?" He silently observed his prisoners for a few more minutes. "Well, we'll just have to put another go round on our to-do list. Maybe a stronger dosage for Angel or perhaps mute Lindsey somehow." Holland stared at Lindsey. "Which brings me to another question. You haven't said a word for..." Holland thought back, "well, let's just say it's been a long time. Why talk now?" Lindsey's only answer was to glare at his former mentor. Holland smiled as he stood. "A question for another time, I guess. Gentlemen, I'm going to leave you alone for now. Savor it. It won't last long."

The light flicked off as soon as Holland Manners cleared the doorway. There was a loud clang as the door shut and locked, dropping them into complete darkness once more. Angel could hear Lindsey's hearbeat and raspy breathing which gave him an odd comfort. He wasn't about to admit it though. Thinking back on recent events, Angel kept getting stuck on Holland's last question._ 'Why had Lindsey been so silent and why was he talking now?' _He wasn't sure how to broach the subject but figured head-on was probably best. Lindsey didn't have a lot of patience when it came to game playing...unless it was his game. Angel shook that thought away. That was his old personality. There had been a change and Angel couldn't deny it.

Lindsey sighed. He could almost hear Angel's mind working. "Just ask."

Angel was pulled from his thoughts. "You obviously already know the question. Just tell me."

For several minutes, they both sat in silence. A small light above their heads turned on, bathing the cell in an eerie glow. Angel glanced at Lindsey; the man's eyes were closed and his head rested against the wall. After taking a few more minutes of quiet observation, Angel broke the stillness. "Why the silent treatment and why are you talking now?"

Lindsey smirked but didn't open his eyes. "Something else I picked up in Nepal."

Angel snorted. "Last thing didn't work out so well for you."

Lindsey shrugged. "It had its moments."

"Care to be more specific?" Angel hated to admit he was curious and also a little peeved that the man hadn't talked in so long when obviously he wasn't as traumatized as Angel had thought.

"Demon monks, the ones that did my tatts? They taught me to protect myself not just with fighting skills but with mental ones too."

"Go on," Angel said in an almost demanding tone.

Lindsey smiled, tempted to torment Angel a little but then decided he didn't have the energy. "They showed me how to separate myself from a given situation-"

"Like torture," interupted Angel.

Lindsey nodded. "Like torture. The body can take a lot of pain if the mind gets out of the way."

"I've heard you screaming. I've seen you screaming," countered Angel. "Right here in this cell."

"Yeah, I haven't mastered taking my whole mind with me. Just enough to keep me sane."

"And the whole silent treatment?"

Lindsey smirked. "Takes a lot of concentration to keep separate from what's happening. I needed to focus inward."

"To hell with me then, right?"

Lindsey frowned. "You seemed to be handling it okay."

"And how would you know? You were off in your own little world."

"I still knew what was going on. It's not like I could've helped in any way."

"Maybe I needed someone to talk to. Maybe I needed to know you were okay. Did you think about that?" growled Angel.

"Oh well, forgive me for trying to keep my sanity. I guess I should have asked permission first," Lindsey said, the sarcasm dripping from his words. "Heaven forbid the champ be ignored."

Angel felt the truth in those words as they cut into him but continued anyway. "I might have been able to help."

Lindsey's head thumped back against the wall. "Whatever."

They sat there in stony silence for what must have been hours. Angel could see Lindsey starting to nod off. Swallowing his pride, he finally admitted, "You're right. I was being selfish."

Lindsey's eyebrows rose. Opening his eyes, he looked warily at Angel. "What?"

"You're going to make me repeat it?" Lindsey remained silent, just watching. "Fine," relinquished Angel. "You were right and I was wrong. Satisfied?"

Lindsey shook his head. "It's not some game. I know I don't stand a chance down here. At some point, I'm going to break and there won't be any going back. My only hope is with your friends finding a way to get us out of here. Hell, I just would've let go a long time ago if you hadn't stayed. Now, because of you, I have hope and frankly, it sucks."

"They would've tried to get you back even if I hadn't stayed," assured Angel.

"Pfft."

"You're dismissing your friends...just like that?"

"No," replied Lindsey, "I'm dismissing your friends."

"They're your friends too, Lindsey." Angel watched as Lindsey closed his eyes and turned away, officially ending their conversation.

~ooAIoo~

"Giles." Willow rushed into the library, ignoring the annoyed looks she received for disturbing the quiet. She spotted the watcher and rushed to his table. "Something's happening," she breathlessly declared.

Giles looked at the excitement flooding Willow's face. "In LA?" He wanted to be clear before he got his hopes up.

Willow nodded enthusiastically.

"My word." Giles was at a loss. They had been hoping for this moment for so long that he froze. He didn't know what to do.

"We should go...like, now." Willow tugged on his arm and he followed, leaving his books behind.

~ooAIoo~

It was dark again and Angel listened for any sounds just as a distraction from his boredom. He could hear Lindsey's quiet, rhythmic breathing. The man was sleeping. Stretching his senses out, Angel could hear cries but they seemed way off in the distance and truthfully, Angel wasn't sure they were even real. His skin tingled. There was something in the air. Something was coming. The light snapped on, temporarily blinding him. He squinted and found Lindsey doing the same. The sound must have awakened him. Angel heard whispered voices and slight footfalls coming closer. He stood, stretching stiff muscles. He positioned himself in front of Lindsey, hoping he wouldn't notice but a moment later Lindsey was standing next to him.

The door squeaked open and Holland Manners entered the room. "Well, how delightful. You are both awake. Good. Good." He motioned to someone or something outside the door. Angel watched as two dark-skinned women entered. They appeared to be twins. He could see in his peripheral vision, Lindsey taking one subconscious step back. Lindsey's heart rate had increased dramatically as had his breathing. Angel knew this couldn't be good if this was Lindsey's reaction to the women.

A few steps behind the women came five demons - all huge. Holland talked quietly with the demons, motioning into the cell. Angel turned to Lindsey. "Who are the women?"

Lindsey swallowed. "Mind readers."

~ooAIoo~


	2. Chapter 2

_**As always, thanks for any and all reviews. Constructive criticism is also appreciated._

~ooAIoo~

"Actually," informed Holland, "their skills extend well beyond mind reading. You were fortunate that in your years at Wolfram&Hart you never had to experience their full powers." He smiled at his captives. "Now, however, I'm afraid that time has arrived." Holland nodded towards the cell and the five demons advanced.

"I don't suppose you can tell me what's coming?" asked Angel as he and Lindsey backed up a few steps. Angel spared a quick glance at his cellmate.

Lindsey shook his head once, his attention firmly planted on the demons.

"That's what I was afraid of." Angel waited until the door swung fully open then charged the demons. The fight was brutal but short-lived. The size and strength of the demons, along with their numbers, quickly overmatched the two prisoners.

Two demons held Lindsey in place as the other three demons wrestled Angel against the cell wall. His wrists were encased in cuffs that hung just above his head - the same cuffs that had been used to hold him in place when he was forced to watch Lindsey being tortured within their cell. Angel pulled against the restraints but the cuffs were firmly set in concrete. He hadn't been able to break free before but he still tried. Once the demons were sure that the vampire was secure, they slowly moved away, looking to Holland Manners. He motioned them further away, satisfied Angel was secure and couldn't interfere.

Holland turned towards his former employee. "Now let's find out what's going on in that head of yours." He nodded at the mind readers. As the two women moved closer, Lindsey struggled against the demons that held him but his efforts didn't even budge them. "Lindsey," admonished Holland, "you'll only make it worse by fighting them."

Lindsey stopped struggling and attempted to clear his thoughts. He could feel as the women breeched his mind. They stood before him only a few minutes but Lindsey felt drained when they pulled out of his thoughts. The feeling had been more intense than his previous encounter with the mind readers.

The women moved back and engaged in a quiet conversation with Holland Manners. Angel glanced between the two groups. Holland seemed surprised and impressed with what the mind readers were telling him, glancing back at his former protege, smiling. Angel tried to gauge Lindsey's status but the man's head hung down hiding his face; he seemed to be concentrating on calming his breathing while the demons kept a firm hold on each arm.

Finally, Manners turned from the readers and motioned to the three demons that stood near Angel. They immediately headed out of the cell and down the hall. Holland smirked at Angel before slowly walking towards Lindsey. With a nod of his head, one of the demons kicked the back of Lindsey's legs causing him to fall to his knees. The demons held him there.

Holland came closer and the mind readers followed, standing on either side of the ex-CEO. "Lindsey." Holland waited but his former employee ignored him. He stepped closer, grabbing Lindsey's hair and pulling visciously. Lindsey's head snapped up at the force of the pull. "Seems you've lost your manners, Lindsey. How disappointing."

"Fu-"

Holland's open hand slapped hard across Lindsey's face and for a few seconds all Lindsey saw was stars. He spit out blood, smiling up at his old boss. "That all you've got?"

Holland ignored the taunt, pointing to the two mind readers. "They told me an interesting story. Successfully blocking a reader is a difficult skill...one you didn't use during your previous visit here. It can't be something new as there's no one down here to teach you, so it's something you learned previously that you've chosen not to use prior to this. Why?" Holland jerked Lindsey's head back but the man remained silent. Holland studied his captives for a moment longer. Taking a quick look at Angel, Holland smiled broadly before turning his attention back to Lindsey. "Is it because of Angel?"

Angel frowned, confused.

"Do you think Angel can get you out of this?" Holland let go of Lindsey's hair, walking slowly around the man kneeling before him, stopping when he was once again standing in front of Lindsey. Lightly grabbing the man's chin, Holland forced Lindsey's face up until he was looking directly into his eyes. "He can't save you. That time has passed and I think you know it. Your life is this..." Holland motioned around the room, "...for eternity."

Lindsey moved his head from the man's grasp, staring defiantly back at his old boss.

Holland laughed out loud. "My word, Lindsey, tell me you are not this naive. You still think you can be saved? Son, you signed a binding legal document. You belong to Wolfram&Hart. Your contract is unbreakable."

It was hard to see with the demons standing in the way but Angel could detect a slight slumping of Lindsey's shoulders and thought he could see defeat in his eyes. "Don't listen to him, Lindsey."

"Please, Angel," admonished Holland, "we're trying to have a private conversation." He noticed Angel's eyes were fixed elsewhere. Following the vampire's line of sight, Holland could see some kind of silent communication passing between his two captives. He stepped between the two and ended their connection. "Looks like the time for talking is over. Bring it in," ordered Holland. One of the mind readers went to the door and motioned. Satisfied his order was being followed, Holland turned his attention back to his former employee. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, Lindsey. I really thought...oh well, it doesn't matter anymore. I'd like to offer you the comfort that it will be over quick, but I just can't find it in my heart to lie to you." Holland bent down close to Lindsey so only he could hear. "The pain will be unlike any you've endured and it will take a very...very long time. You made the wrong choice, son." Holland gently cupped Lindsey's cheek. "So much potential," he sighed, patting Lindsey's cheek lightly before stepping away.

One of the demons that had left the room earlier, returned, pushing a gurney. He postioned it in the middle of the cell, setting the brakes before stepping away. Holland and the two mind readers stepped outside the cell. Holland nodded and the two demons holding Lindsey, pulled him to his feet and started dragging him towards the gurney. Lindsey's _fight-or-flight _instinct kicked in and he started struggling against the demons, managing to pull free of one demon and punching the other, causing it to loosen its hold. As Lindsey pulled free from that grip, he was tackled from behind by another demon. He elbowed it in the face and the demon bellowed in pain. Lindsey had just gotten to his feet when the original two demons attacked again. Lindsey fought against them and in the end, it took all three demons to finally bring him down. Roughly, they tossed him on the gurney and began restraining him.

~ooAIoo~

"Are you sure, Willow?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "There's clearly something happening in LA. Look." She pointed to the table that held her holographic image of LA. There were storm clouds brewing...only the clouds were red in color and were bubbling up from beneath the city.

"I'm not sure what we are seeing is actually a good sign," cautioned Giles. "I mean it could be-"

"It's our spell, Giles, I know it." Willow smiled brightly.

"Why now? What makes you so certain it's our spell? It could be some evil force...doing something." Giles was hesitant. He wanted it to be their spell releasing LA but it had been seven weeks.

"I've been thinking about the spell," admitted Willow, "and I know this is our work. It's doing exactly what the books indicated."

"Seven weeks later," countered Giles, staring at the image Willow had conjured.

"Yes," agreed Willow. "Here, read this." Willow gave the spell book to Giles.

Giles skimmed the text. "Yes, so? It's the spell you recited."

"Look at the last two lines," urged Willow.

Giles looked again but shrugged, baffled by Willow's complete belief in it being their spell.

"Read it backwards...and in grokman."

"Grokman? Why would I want to read it in that language. The spell was written in-"

"But written by Sebius Nortum, whose second language was?"

Giles looked up at Willow, surprise clearly showing. "His second language was Grokman...my god, you're right. I'd forgotten."

"So had I until this storm came up. I knew we were missing something but Grokman is so easy to disguise as another language that the meaning wouldn't be the same but then Kennedy said everything was backwards...well, she was talking about something else entirely, but then it was like a light bulb went off...ping! and it all made sense to me."

Giles smiled broadly as he went back to the spellbook and read the lines again. "Forty nine...today is that day."

Willow nodded.

"We need to get to LA...now. We don't know what shape they'll be in or if...we should call Spike."

"Already tried. Nobody's picking up."

"Never mind. We'll keep trying on the plane...we need tickets."

"Got them."

Giles raised his eyebrows.

"Open-ended from our previous trip. I knew we'd have to go back sometime."

Giles smiled. "Good thinking, young lady. Let's go."

"Don't you need to pack?"

"Actually," admitted Giles, "I've been prepared for this day too."

They smiled and started from the room. As they reached the door, Willow pulled to a halt causing Giles to look back puzzled. "Should we call Faith?"

The watcher thought a moment before replying, "Let's make sure we have something to tell her, why don't we? She's flying back from Rome in a few days. We'll call her then."

Willow was doubtful that Faith would appreciate being kept in the dark but knew Giles wanted to protect the slayer from more disappointment. They had been waiting for this moment for so long and each time they thought it might happen, they were let down. Even though Willow was sure this time it was their spell, she would abide by Giles' decision ...of course, when Faith found out, she would also make sure the fiery slayer knew exactly whose decision it was to not tell her right away. With that thought firmly in place, they headed for the airport.

` ~ooAIoo~

Angel pulled against the cuffs and felt the slight dust of crumbling cement fall upon him. He had been working on the restraints for some time and had made a bit of headway in working the cuffs free from the cement. He could feel the cuffs twist slightly as he continued to work them against the concrete. His wrists had grown slick with blood from the constant pulling. Taking a breather, he looked towards the gurney that still sat within their cell. Lindsey's unmoving body remained strapped to it. The memory of the screaming still punctured his hearing. There wasn't more than a mark or two on the man but this time the damage had been done by the mind readers. They ripped thru Lindsey's mind with steadily increasing pain until the man broke. Angel closed his eyes, remembering the bucking of Lindsey's body as the readers continued their relentless assault. His screams drowned out everything until finally his voice had gone. Angel thought maybe that was even worse. Watching as they continued to torture the man and he couldn't even scream...couldn't make a sound...could barely move with the restraints holding him tight.

They had been left alone for hours, perhaps even days. Angel couldn't be sure. All he knew was he needed to break free so he could check on Lindsey. The man had not moved, not even a twitch since Holland and the readers had left.

_"Well, I think that's all for now," Holland had stated as Lindsey hadn't reacted to the tapping of his cheek. The former CEO had grimaced as he wiped his sweat-stained fingers on the remaining shreds of Lindsey's shirt. The mind readers removed their hands from Lindsey's temple and stepped back from the gurney. Holland motioned to the doorway and the readers had departed. Holland had stared down at the gurney, clearly disappointed in the waste of someone who once held so much promise. Without a word to Angel, Holland strolled from the room._

Angel shook the memory from thought. He could hear Lindsey's heartbeat and see his chest move ever so slightly with each breath but no other outward sign the man was alive. "Lindsey?" Angel tried once again to reach him but there was no response to his voice. Angel gave a hard pull on his chains causing more concrete to fall from the wall and more pain to encircle his wrists. He tensed as he felt a presence coming closer - the scent familiar but elusive.

A cloaked figure entered the room, almost without sound, making a beeline for the man laying motionless on the gurney.

"Get away from him," growled Angel, certain this was a threat. He froze in shock as the figure turned and lowered its hood.

"Shhh, my dear boy. We mustn't let them hear us."

It took a moment but finally Angel found his voice. "Darla?" he whispered.

She looked up from her task of releasing Lindsey's restraints and smiled at her former lover. "Hello, Angel." Without further comment, she went back to work on Lindsey's bonds.

"What are you doing?"

Darla looked up, cocking her head. "Why, helping you escape, of course." She held Ange's gaze as she walked closer to him. "You look pale. I would have gotten here sooner but I'd only just heard. My poor sweet boys." She stepped close to Angel, taking hold of the wrist cuff and pulling it from the wall with little effort. She smiled sadly at Angel. "Your strength is failing. You should have been able to free yourself." Stepping up to his other side, she pulled the other cuff free. After snapping both cuffs from his wrists, she turned her attention back to Lindsey.

Angel, still dazed by her appearance, stood motionless as Darla gently ran her hand thru Lindsey's hair, speaking softly to the unconscious man. "Lindsey, it's time to go." She kissed him gently on the forehead before proceeding to lift him carefully, holding him close. As she turned to leave, Angel was pulled from his frozen state.

"Here, I can take him," he offered.

Darla smiled indulgently but refused the offer. "Come. We mustn't tarry."

Still stunned, Angel followed silently behind his sire.

~ooAIoo~

Angel's strength was completely spent by the time Darla stopped. She hadn't said anything since they'd left the cell, except to encourage Angel to keep up and to stay quiet. He wondered how they could've made it out without being seen but for the moment he let it go. Even if this was just a ruse of some kind, it got them out of the cell at least for a little while.

Darla had taken them thru dark alleys, abandoned buildings and even thru the sewers. Their path always meandering one way then another. Angel was so turned around by the time they stopped, he had no idea where they were. The sounds in the darkness were eerie and more than once, Angel felt eyes following them as they traveled along but Darla seemed confident so Angel followed obediently without protest. So deep in thought, he almost ran into her when she stopped suddenly.

She looked expectantly at Angel. When he didn't move, she said, "Be a dear boy and get that door for me." Once he had the door open, she stepped thru, careful not to injure the unconscious form she still carried, showing no signs of fatigue even after the long journey they had taken.

Angel was to the point of collapse and he thought maybe Darla had been right - his strength was waning. They passed thru several more doors before Darla set her precious cargo down. She lay Lindsey on a soft bed, stroking his cheek softly before turning her attention to Angel. "You should rest."

"What-"

"Rest first," she interupted, "then we'll talk."

"But-"

"Angel, you are so tired. You must rest then we'll talk."

He flashed a quick glance at Lindsey.

"I'll keep him safe...and you too," promised Darla as she pulled Angel to the other bed in the room, manuvering him to sit down. She ran her hand thru his hair and kissed him gently on the top of his head. Without realizing it, Angel fell into Darla's embrace. They had been in the darkness so long that the comfort and safety Darla's presence offered had Angel's defenses dropping completely. He felt himself giving into complete oblivion.

~ooAIoo~

"So what do you think?" Lorne was anxious to get his friend's opinion. Spike moved about the club and the more time he took to answer, the more nervous Lorne became. "You do know that I'm about to hyperventilate here, right?"

Spike turned, a serious look on his face. "You didn't put all your money in it, did you?"

Lorne's face fell.

Spike couldn't keep it up. He laughed and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "You're too easy, mate."

Lorne gave a relieved sigh. "For that, drinks are on you opening night."

Spike laughed. "So, you decide on a name?"

Lorned shrugged. "A few different names popped up but think I'm going with a classic - Caritas II."

"Got a nice ring to it," replied Spike. "Can't say much about the service though. Been here over twenty minutes and no one's offered me a drink."

"Well, technically, we aren't open yet as my liquor license is still being processed."

"As long as no money changes hands, it's just two friends getting together for a visit," countered Spike.

"Oh fine, let's break it in right. Sea breeze?"

Spike frowned. "Are you kidding? Give me a T-n-T." Spike jumped as the bottle crashed to the floor. "Not going to make much of a profit that way," joked Spike. When no reply was forthcoming, Spike turned to his friend, finding the green demon pale and trembling. "Lorne?"

Spike's voice pulled Lorne back. "Sorry. Guess I'm a little out of practice with the bartending." The green demon went back to pull another bottle from the shelf, his hands shaking as he poured Spike's drink.

"Want to try again?"

Lorne looked up, about to offer another brush off but instead quietly said, "That's the same drink Lindsey used to order. Guess I..." Lorne shrugged.

"You know, a sea breeze sounds like it'd hit the spot."

Lorne appreciated Spike's attempt and gave him a half-smile. "Two sea breezes coming right up."

~ooAIoo~

Angel stirred, slowly coming awake. The bed he lay in was comfortable and he was warm. It seemed it had been a long time since he had felt either. He was reluctant to leave the calm darkness but something was just at the back of his mind and it wouldn't let him rest. He could hear a soft voice talking but not make out the words. Curiosity finally forced him to open his eyes. He was confused. Nothing looked familiar. Again the soft voice drew his attention. He turned his head in its direction and suddenly the world came crashing back. He sat up quickly, throwing the covers off, intent on stopping what was happening in the bed next to him.

"Get away from him," he yelled.

Darla's head came up and she smiled in delight at seeing Angel awake.

"I said get..." Angel stumbled, falling to his knees.

Darla rushed to his side and helped him back to bed. "Angel, you shouldn't be out of bed-"

"What were you doing?" growled Angel.

Darla looked guilty. "He's warm and it feels so good. I only wanted to lay with him for a moment."

Angel saw the truth in Darla's statement but reached out with his senses anyway, finding the slow, steady heartbeat of sleep. Satisfied Lindsey wasn't in any danger, he turned his attention back to his sire.

Darla smiled. "It's time for that talk, isn't it." It was more a statement than a question. She knew her boy.

~ooAIoo~


	3. Chapter 3

All That Matters pt.3

~ooAIoo~

_Darla smiled. "It's time for that talk, isn't it." It was more a statement than a question. She knew her boy._

Pulling himself up, Angel walked slowly to the other bed, tired but determined to check on Lindsey. He sat on the side of the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping man...at least he hoped it was sleep. He extended a shaking hand towards Lindsey's forehead, frowning when he felt the slight warmth there. Darla hadn't been wrong; Lindsey was warm ...too warm. He startled slightly when Darla came up next to him holding a bowl of water and a cloth. She pushed the bowl towards him when he hesitated. This helpful version of Darla confused him. She had never been one to care for others...except that wasn't completely true. Throughout their history she had come to his aid on numerous occasions and yet on others she had left him to fend for himself. The one true unselfish act had been allowing the birth of their child. _Connor._

"Connor?" asked Darla. "Who is Connor?" When Angel still didn't take the bowl, Darla set it on the nightstand and dipped the cloth into the cool water. It was obvious to her that Angel wasn't fully with her yet. She wrung out the cloth and moved to place it on Lindsey's forehead but Angel took the cloth from her and placed it there himself. She smiled slightly. Her two boys had finally formed a bond.

Not having realized he'd said the name aloud, Angel took a moment to gather his thoughts. Clearing his throat, he busied himself by rubbing the cold cloth lightly over Lindsey's fevered face and down across his neck. He dipped the cloth back in the water, wringing it out once more before placing it back on Lindsey's forehead. Turning to Darla, he finally replied, "Connor is our son."

Darla's head cocked to one side. "Connor." After a moment she smiled. "How is...Connor?"

Angel's throat tightened. He felt more like he was talking to a version of Drusilla than to his sire, Darla. She was still staring at him, waiting for an answer so he replied, "He's good. Going to college and all the usual kid's stuff."

"But he's not usual, is he? He's special...a warrior, Holland says."

Angel tensed. "You talk with Holland often?"

Darla laughed. "Oh please, Angel. Only if I have to. The man is a pompous fool. Thinks he can work me like he does the others." She looked down at Lindsey and back to Angel. "He can't. I won't let him hurt my boys anymore...I promise." She placed one hand on Angel's cheek and the other on Lindsey's. Reflexively, they both leaned into the touch. Darla smiled.

"Why are you here, Darla?"

Angel's breathy whisper chilled her. "I told you. To help you escape."

Angel shook his head. "No...why are you in hell?"

Darla's lilting laugh spread thru the room. "Where else would I be? You think one act of unselfish love simply erased all the eviI I did? All the terror I reigned down on the world-"

"We did," interupted Angel.

"Angel," scolded Darla, "I think we both know that I did plenty of evil all on my own before I made you and after your...soul." Darla sat on the edge of the bed next to him. She brushed his face lightly with her hand before continuing. "You have sought redemption for your perceived sins for years and yet feel you are still undeserving of being saved. How can you think one act of atonement would save me?"

"You sacrificed your life."

"And you haven't?" Darla gathered Angel's hands and brought them to her lips. "I might have left the world to save our son but you sacrifice everyday because you believe it is the right thing to do. To help people in need...strangers in need. That is more giving than anything I've ever done. I hope someday you realize that."

"It's not the same," disagreed Angel.

Darla took his hands pulling him up to stand, walking slowly back to the other bed. "Don't you see, Angel? Most people will sacrifice for a loved one. It's done all the time. Only the special few would sacrifice for a complete stranger. You are one of those special few. Now, you need to rest." She gently pushed Angel back to lay down.

Angel didn't resist, still tired from the never-ending torture sessions with Holland Manners. "They'll come after you for helping us," Angel warned even as his eyes slipped closed and he fell into sleep.

"Let them come," dared Darla, a wicked smile spreading across her face. "I have plans...for all of us." She glanced from Angel to Lindsey and back again.

~ooAIoo~

"Faith? Did you hear me?"

Faith looked up into Buffy's concerned gaze. "What? Sorry, the music's so loud."

They were in one of Rome's hottest nightspots. With the lights strobing and the music pulsing, Buffy might have bought the act except Faith was a slayer. She frowned at her companion. "What's wrong?"

Faith shrugged, shaking her head as if she still couldn't hear.

Buffy placed a hand on her arm and could feel the instant tension cording thru Faith. "What is it?" asked the blonde slayer as she covertly checked their surroundings for any signs of trouble. "Faith?"

Faith shook her head. "Sorry, B. I'm just not up for this tonight. I don't want to bring you down. Think I should just head on back to the hotel."

"The hotel? I don't think so. You're coming home with me. Dawn will love a sleep-over."

"B," protested Faith, "I don't think I'd be good company."

"We have s'mores," Buffy tempted. "Besides, you don't come by and see Dawn, I'll never hear the end of it. Now, we'll stop by the hotel and pick up your stuff. You're spending the rest of your time here with us...no arguing."

Reluctantly, Faith nodded. She knew when to give in these days. Buffy wasn't going to be deterred.

~ooAIoo~

_ "So warm."_

Angel woke with a start but lay still trying to determine what had pulled him from sleep. The room was dark except for a small lamp that burned on the night stand between the two beds. Satisfied he didn't sense any dangers lurking in the darkness, Angel threw off his covers and made his way to Lindsey's bed. He sat on the side, careful not to jostle it too much. He felt Lindsey's forehead and was happy to find no fever. The sound of a lock turning drew his attention to the door. Angel tensed as the door slowly swung open, relaxing as Darla stepped into the room.

"You're awake," she smiled as she entered further. "How do you feel?"

Angel thought for a moment. "Pretty good, all things considered."

Darla nodded. "All things considered." She looked him up and down. "Forgive me, Angel, but you are filthy."

Angel didn't want to admit how much that statement stung.

"Oh, don't get all pouty on me," chided Darla. "I was simply stating a fact."

"Sorry I don't measure up to your high standards. Been a little busy getting tortured."

Darla eyed him closely. "Do not take that tone with me or I won't tell you my surprise."

Angel glared but didn't respond.

"I'm having a bath drawn for you in the room next door." Darla moved to sit at Lindsey's bedside, placing a hand to his brow.

"A bath?" Angel frowned.

"Yes, a bath. We use to enjoy them together, remember?"

For a moment thoughts of their past filled Angel's mind. Shaking his head, he cleared the images.

Darla's brow wrinkled. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Angel cleared his throat. "Fine."

"Well, then, let's have a bath, shall we?" She took his hand, leading him from the room. At the doorway there was a sudden pull on her arm.

Angel had stopped. He motioned back to the occupied bed. "I shouldn't leave-"

"He'll be fine. No one will hurt him here...I promise."

"He might wake up..." Angel was fighting within himself. The idea of being free from the dirt and filth was enticing but he felt a responsibility to protect Lindsey as he lay unconscious.

"He's going to sleep a very long time." At Angel's uncertain glance, Darla continued, "After everything he's been thru, sleep will do him the most good. He's exhausted. Honestly, I think he'll sleep for days."

Angel was still torn but Darla pulled him from the room. He stood in the hallway as she locked the door. Frowning, he asked, "Why are you locking-"

"To keep out any possible intruders. Now, let's have that bath." Darla opened the door to the room just across the hall.

Angel blinked at the multitude of candles that burned within the room. Sitting in the center of the room was an antique tub, the steam from the water rising into the air. He startled at Darla's touch. She smiled, proceeding to unbutton his shirt. With a sound of disgust, she threw the tattered garment into a dark corner of the room. Next her fingers found the button on his pants. Angel grabbed her fingers to stop her.

Their eyes met. Darla licked her lip, turning her back to Angel. "Help me with the zipper, dear boy." Unable to stop himself, Angel did as asked. Slowly Darla's dress draped to the floor. Stepping out of the pile of cloth, she turned to face Angel. Once again she started on the button of his pants. This time, he didn't stop her and they ended up standing together, completely naked. Darla wrapped her hand within Angel's, pulling him forward. "Come." He followed willingly.

~ooAIoo~

When Angel awoke, he found himself in bed alone. The memory of the night before was fuzzy but comforting...familiar. As clarity returned, his calm fled. He thought his feelings for Darla had ended but if last night was any indication, she still had a hold over him. Sitting up in bed, he glanced around the room. The night before all he had seen was the candles and the tub. How he had ended up in bed with Darla remained elusive. He felt almost as if he had been drugged but he hadn't eaten or drank anything since his arrival here...at least he didn't remember anything. Just at the back of his mind, he caught a glimpse of a chalice filled with...human blood? He shot out of bed, looking frantically around for his clothes, pulling them on as quickly as he found them. Practically running from the room, he crossed the hall and tried the door. It was locked. He pounded on it as he yelled.

"Angel, stop that," commanded Darla as she came up behind him.

"Open this door," he growled.

"Calm down-"

"Now!"

Darla shrugged. "Fine." She had barely pulled the key from the lock before Angel had the door open. "It's not what you think."

Angel raced to the bed and pulled the cover down enough to see the needle mark still marring Lindsey arm. He turned on Darla, full of fury. "You fed me human blood?! Lindsey's blood?" He stalked towards Darla but she didn't back down.

"I gave you your strength back."

Without thought, he connected a full punch to her face sending her reeling. Not content, he moved in again. "He's barely breathing."

Darla defiantly stood her ground. "I knew how much to take. I'm not new to this, you know."

"You had no right...no right." Angel spun away from her trying to calm himself. He stalked back to the bed, pulling up a chair to sit in. Leaning forward, he placed a hand on Lindsey's brow. The man was cool to the touch. Angel pulled the blanket back up then sat back in his chair. He tried to ignore the heartbeat that sounded loud in his ear. The taste of human blood had him craving more. He could feel his face shifting, hunger burning. Mentally calming himself he brought it all under control. "Get out."

"You'll thank me once you've had time to think."

"Get out...now." Angel hadn't turned to face Darla but the chill of his voice was unmistakable.

"Did I miss something between the two of you? You seem very concerned about the man you had killed not that long ago."

This time Angel did turn to look at her and Darla felt the hair at the nape of her neck rise. Butterflies fluttered thru her stomach. She hadn't seen this emotion from Angel...ever. This emotion was pure Angelus. With false bravada, she snarled back, "Fine." Stomping from the room, she slammed the door shut.

Angel stared at the door, listening as the lock turned. This wasn't a sanctuary as Darla portrayed. It was another prison...just with better cells.

Darla leaned against the door, smiling. "There's my boy."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Just a little Christmas surprise. Hope to have more by New Years. Again, thanks for all reveiws and comments. All are appreciated. Hope everyone is having a very Merry Christmas and the New Year brings you joy. Now, on with the story._

pt. 4

~ooAIoo~

_He was running down an endless corridor bathed in darkness, his chest heaving and legs aching as if he was nearing the end of a marathon. He couldn't remember how long he'd been there or who was chasing him but he was certain someone was. He had to stop. Stooping over with hands on his legs, he gulped in much needed oxygen. He just wanted to rest. Hands came out of the walls and grabbed at him, trying to pull him in. He fought his way free and began to run once again._

_A laugh sounded in the darkness behind him. "You can't escape, son. This is where you belong. Accept it."_

_"Leave me alone," he yelled back into the darkness as he continued to race down the corridor. He could hear the whispers in the walls becoming louder and cries in the distance begging for mercy. "Shut up."_

_Holland's voice again sounded behind him - but closer this time. "There's no escape, Lindsey. We own you. You are ours...for eternity."_

_Lindsey stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly, coming face-to-face with Holland Manners. "No."_

_Holland laughed at the strangled whisper. Mockingly he replied, "Yes." He grasped Lindsey's arm but couldn't keep the grip as Lindsey tore his arm away and started running again._

_"It's no use, Lindsey," laughed Holland. "Your fate is set."_

Lindsey's eyes flew open and he pulled frantically against the arms that held his. He knew it had only been a nightmare but his conscious and sub-conscious minds hadn't caught up with each other.

"Easy. It's me, Lindsey. It's Angel."

Lindsey froze. Wide eyes turned to face the vampire. His rapid breathing was slowing even as his eyes danced around the room. With a quick tug, he pulled free of Angel's grip and scrambled a few inches away.

Angel held his hands up and stepped back, giving Lindsey more personal space. He waited silently as Lindsey continued to survey the room.

"Where?"

Angel winced at the gravel-voiced question. He was used to Lindsey's normal hoarseness but this sounded painful. He was about to reply when he heard the lock turning. Lindsey must have heard it too, or perhaps was just sensing his reaction. Angel could smell fear coming off of Lindsey. Usually the man was much better at hiding it. Whatever his dream...no, nightmare... had been, it still affected him now.

Darla entered the room, smiling at her boys. "You're both awake. How delightful. You had us very worried, Lindsey," she scolded, making her way closer. Angel met her halfway, preventing her from coming any closer. She raised an eyebrow as she looked up at her former lover - or, recent lover, actually - and frowned. "What are you doing, Angel?"

"You stay the hell away from him," growled Angel, the threat quite clear.

Darla, keeping her voice low, taunted, "I didn't realize you had changed teams or I wouldn't have seduced you. I didn't cause a lovers' spat, did I?"

Angel was used to Darla's games and didn't take the bait. "You heard me."

Darla glared at him. "Fine." Without further comment, she stalked from the room. The rattling of the walls as she slammed the door didn't surprise Angel. He actually smiled, satisfied he had won this round but had no delusions it would be the final round. Darla didn't give up easily.

A throat cleared behind him. Angel schooled his features before turning to face Lindsey. Making his way over, he sat in the bed opposite to Lindsey, waiting for the questions to begin. He knew Lindsey would have a lot of them and intended to answer them as best he could.

~ooAIoo~

Darla fumed as she paced the floor. "The audacity to order me...to treat me as some common...ohhhh, he makes me so mad sometimes."

"Easy, dear. We mustn't show our hand too soon. I fear Angel won't be easily duped. He's a suspicious one."

"There was a time I could get him to do anything." Darla's thoughts traveled back - after she had turned him but before his...soul. _The best years._

"Yes, well, it appears that time has passed."

Darla glared at her companion.

"Just saying-"

"Don't," she snapped.

"Alright, calm down." He moved behind her and started rubbing her shoulders. Initially she stiffened at his touch but soon the knots started to unwind and her demeanor calmed. Keeping up the massage, he asked, "So McDonald's awake?"

"So it seems."

"Good. Good."

"You know, they might willingly help us. Holland Manners wasn't exactly a friend of theirs when he was alive and now with what's happened down here..."

"Oh, I've no doubt they'd be all for Holland Manners' downfall but I don't think they'd go along with our plan."

"Lindsey definitely wouldn't," agreed Darla. "Angel might come around."

"I don't think we can take that chance. There isn't time for you to bring out his inner beast."

"Angelus would've loved this place," Darla wistfully stated.

"I can imagine."

Darla turned on her companion, "No, darling, you can't begin to imagine what my Angelus would do in a place like this."

~ooAIoo~


	5. Chapter 5

pt. 5

~ooAIoo~

"So...Darla?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah. Darla. She freed us from the cell; brought us here."

Lindsey seemed to take the information in. Looking back up at Angel, he asked, "How and more importantly, why?" He took inventory of their room as he spoke. Standing up, a wave of dizziness threatened so he placed a shaky hand against the wall to steady himself.

Angel ignored the action, certain Lindsey would want it that way. "Well, the how is easy enough to explain but the why?" Angel shrugged.

"You don't trust her." It was a statement, not a question.

"No, I don't." Angel observed Lindsey for a moment. "Do you?"

Lindsey laughed. "Right...I don't trust anyone."

Angel knew it was the truth. Life had burned away any trust Lindsey had placed in others. Angel figured the last person he had trusted was Lorne, although maybe that hadn't been trust. Maybe it had been more of a belief that the green demon didn't have it in himself to be deceitful. It had cost Lindsey his life. Angel watched as Lindsey sat back on the bed and rubbed at his temples. "You alright?"

"Are you stupid?" Lindsey snapped back. "I just had my brain scrambled by two demon bitches. What do you think?"

Angel smirked. "I think you're grumpy when you're not feeling well."

Lindsey glared at Angel then released a sigh, still rubbing at the pain in his head. "Where are we?"

"No idea."

Lindsey looked up. "You haven't checked things out?"

Angel walked to the door and started twisting the knob, demonstrating its locked status. "We may not be in a cell anymore, Lindsey, but we're still prisoners."

"Great."

~ooAIoo~

After exploring the room thoroughly, Lindsey had settled back against the bed's headboard, closing his eyes. Angel could detect the rhythm of sleep a few moments later. He couldn't blame Lindsey. He, himself, was just starting to nod off when he heard the lock turning. Angel tensed, never sure who or what might be coming thru the door. As the figure entered, Angel's eyes widened. This he hadn't expected.

"Hello, Angel." Marcus Hamilton smiled. "You're looking well. Must be that human blood you've been sipping."

Lindsey's eyes darted open. He looked at Angel then down at his sore arm - the needle mark obvious now.

Angel kept his gaze on Hamilton. "I didn't ask to be fed blood."

"Human blood," interjected the bigger man. "Let's not forget that part...human. Guess it's a good thing you have a source nearby. Keeps you all strong and sharp."

"What do you want?" growled Angel, firmly aware of Lindsey's gaze on his back.

"Me? Oh, nothing." Marcus sauntered further into the room. "Nice place, don't you think? Of course, the view is less than you were used to at Wolfram&Hart...what with no windows, and all." He continued around the room finally stopping at the foot of Lindsey's bed. "You're looking a little pale, McDonald."

"I said, what do you want?" Angel's hackles rose. The man was baiting them.

"Hear that, Angel? Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Blood coursing thru his veins. Sounds all yummy, doesn't it?"

Angel tried to tune it out but he heard it. Lindsey's hearbeat. The blood traveling...a slight smell of fear. Angel shook those thoughts away.

"Yeah, I'd be careful, McDonald. You just might end up being lunch." Hamilton smirked as he walked away. "Thump-thump. Thump-thump."

Angel squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth, fighting to keep the animal inside. He'd give Lindsey credit. The man never made a move or sound. Finally, once more in control, Angel turned to face Lindsey. The men stared at each other, neither saying a word. Breaking the trance, Angel moved to the door to test that it was once again locked. It was.

~ooAIoo~

"Was that really necessary?" scolded Darla. "The last thing we want is for Angel to kill our golden goose."

Hamilton shrugged. "Just having a little fun with him. I owe him worse."

"We already agreed. You are not killing my Angelus. It was part of the deal."

Hamilton nodded. "Only problem is, he isn't your Angelus, is he? He's still a do-gooder."

Darla walked up to the man, her face transforming. "Maybe he is at the moment but this place has a tendency to bring out the animal in all of us. Give it time."

"Well, if that's the case," came another voice, "shouldn't we separate them? Angel kills Lindsey and we lose our leverage with the blood-suckers."

Darla flew into the man, still in game face. "I'm one of the blood-suckers, you insignificant ant."

Lee Mercer pulled at the fingers tightening around his throat. "I didn't mean you," he gasped, feeling Darla's nails biting into his neck. "The others...stop."

Darla's lip curled, disgusted at the human before her. Turning to Hamilton, she glared. "Tell me again, why we're keeping this one around?"

"He knows things that might prove useful."

Darla flung her captive several feet away before stalking from the room. Mercer slowly gathered himself to his knees. He didn't need to breath, he was dead afterall, but he could still be sent down to the next level of hell. He had heard rumors...whispers of what happened the lower you fell and it sent shivers thru him. He could function at this level but the lower levels... As punishment, Holland had given him a brief glimpse before he had managed to jump ship and join Hamilton and the vampire, Darla. He knew if they didn't succeed, Holland Manners would have no qualms with sending him, and the others, to the very lowest level - the literal fires of hell...the point of no return. Rubbing at his neck, he got his feet under him and stumbled to a standing position. "Thanks for all the help."

Hamilton smiled. "Never get between a woman and her man...or vampire, in this case. Don't worry, Mercer, my plan is fluid. It's possible in some version Angel dies."

Lee glared at Hamilton's back as the larger man walked away. "How about the version where Lindsey dies?" he grumbled, still rubbing at his throat. "That's what I want."

~ooAIoo~


	6. Chapter 6

Pt. 6

~ooAIoo~

_"What is taking so long." Cordelia stared at her friends below. She could watch but not interfere. The Powers That Be had been explicit in their instructions once agreeing to her request to see what was happening._

_"They'll come thru, Cordy. They always do."_

_"No, Wes, they don't. They didn't save The Fall from happening in the first place. If we could just-"_

_"We can't." Wesley's voice was rough but insistent. "We aren't even supposed to be here. If we go against The Powers, there will be hell to pay and I mean that literally and not just for us. For our friends too. We can only observe."_

_Cordy sighed. "I know," she whispered. _

~ooAIoo~

The tremor slowly faded away and the room once again settled into silence; the dust fluttering to the floor. It was the third one within a few hours.

"Seems to be increasing again. I have a bad feeling we're in for another fall."

Lindsey snorted. "Really, Kreskin?"

Angel frowned but in lieu of responding, kept checking the structure of the walls. All this shaking had to be taking its toll.

After watching the vampire make another round, Lindsey finally broke the silence. "You really don't think it's going to be that easy, do you? A weak spot will just magically appear?"

Angel stopped, turning sharply. "Beats sitting around doing nothing, doesn't it?"

Lindsey shrugged. "Let's see...You've made, what...about five circles around the room and wasted how much energy? Figure I'll save it for fighting."

Angel laughed. "Fighting? You? You'd be lucky to fight your way out of a wet sack, the shape you're in."

"Who's fault is that?" snapped Lindsey, stalking up to Angel.

Angel's brow rose. "What? You want to take me on? That doesn't ever end well for you, squirt." Angel heard the instant increase in Lindsey's heartbeat, his nostrils flaring, face reddening slightly.

"You smug son-of-a-"

The lock turned in the door and they both froze, waiting to see who would greet them this time. Hamilton and Darla entered, followed by two large demons who remained at the doorway. Hamilton and Darla continued further into the room, glancing at their two prisoners. Darla walked up to Lindsey, placing a cold hand to his cheek. He pulled away from the touch, surprising the vampire. She cocked her head as she moved away.

"There was a time you would've done anything for me to touch you like that."

"Yeah, well, times change."

"Hmmm." Darla looked at Angel. "Some things don't, do they, Angelus. Some things take up exactly where they left off."

The memory of their recent encounter floated up but Angel pushed the memory back down. Whatever Darla had drugged him with was still in his system but she didn't have the complete control as before. "It's Angel."

"For now," Darla whispered so only the vampire could hear. "Lindsey, I'd like you to come with me."

"Why?" demanded Angel, stepping in between the two, certain Darla was up to something.

"Darling, you've been allowed to clean up, don't you think Lindsey should be allowed the same courtesy?" She smiled, lips parting slightly. "Or are you jealous? Don't worry, my love. You'll always be first to me."

Angel smirked. "And why don't I believe you."

Darla shook her head. "I think Holland's treatment has destroyed your faith in others. It's quite a shame really."

Angel tensed as he saw Hamilton edge slightly closer. "Don't kid yourself, Darla. This has nothing to do with Holland." Pointing a finger at Hamilton, he warned, "You, stay back."

Hamilton took another step closer, a smug grin appearing. "Or what? Just what do you think you can do to stop me?"

"Actually," interupted Lindsey, "cleaning up sounds good." He took a step forward but Angel's hand shot out to keep him from moving any closer.

"I don't like it." Angel spoke in a hushed tone, looking back at Lindsey. "You can't trust her."

"I don't see much of a choice. Odds aren't in our favor." Lindsey glanced quickly down at the hand still stretched across his path then back up at Angel, eyebrows raised. When it looked like Angel was still going to refuse, he added, "What's the old saying? Live to fight another day?"

Angel shook his head at the cocky grin, reluctantly lowering his arm. Lindsey proceeded to follow Darla from the room.

"Hmmphf. I'm disappointed, Angel. Thought we'd have a rematch."

"Don't worry, Hamilton. We will."

Hamilton smiled, brushing at non-existent dirt on his suit sleeve. "Good. I can hardly wait."

"Think you're forgetting how that last fight turned out."

Hamilton froze at the doorway. Turning slowly, Angel could see the cold, hard glint in his eyes. "Oh, I remember." Without another word, Hamilton stalked from the room with the two demons close at his heels.

Left alone, Angel stared at the closed door, clenching and unclenching his fists.

~ooAIoo~

Angel continued to pace the room. It had been hours since they had taken Lindsey and he was beyond worried. He had tried to listen for sounds of distress but hadn't heard anything. He had even tried to convince himself that perhaps Lindsey was getting the same_ 'bath' _he had been given but Angel could read Darla pretty well. A bath wasn't what she had had in mind...at least it wasn't all she had in mind.

Angel sat down on the bed, elbows resting on his knees, head in his hands. He took a calming breath - or what a vampire would consider a calming breath - and tried to think of other things. As he sat, the room began to shake again - another tremor. This one stronger but not lasting as long. Luck was not on their side. He silently cursed The Powers for abandoning him but then thought better of it. It had been his own decision to work at Wolfram&Hart and he was now paying the price...unfortunately so had his friends - Fred, Gunn, Wesley...and he'd even include Ilyria in that group. Getting up, Angel started pacing once more. So absorbed in berating himself, he didn't hear the door opening.

"Please tell me you haven't been walking the floor this whole time?" The disdain was evident in Darla's voice.

Angel whirled around, taking two steps toward Darla but stopped when Hamilton came thru the door brandishing a large wooden stake, grinning at Angel, daring him to make a move. Behind them the same two demons entered, one carrying an unconscious Lindsey; the other carrying a bloody sword. The demon carrying Lindsey dropped him unceromoniously on the bed.

Angel's stomach dropped. "What have you done?"

"Angel, really. When did you get to be so dramatic?" scolded Darla. "He's fine."

"Maybe just a quart low." Hamilton gestured with his thumb and index finger, first a small distance apart but slowly widening the space, laughing at the pure hatred he saw crossing Angel's face.

Darla rolled her eyes before addressing Angel once more. "Fresh blood is a rare commodity down here, darling. And fresh human blood...well let's just say you can buy a lot of loyalty when you have the only supply."

Angel glared but didn't say a word. Turning his back on the others, he closed the distance between himself and Lindsey. The heartbeat was rapid but weak, pumping double-time to replenish the blood his human body required. "This is your plan?" he spit out. "To buy loyalty with Lindsey's blood? What happens when you go too far and kill him? What becomes of the loyalty then?"

Darla scoffed. "I already told you, Angel. I'm not a novice at this. I know how much to take."

"And when they demand more?"

"I have complete control of the situation," assured Darla, smiling at Angel's obvious distress.

Angel's head whipped up. "You're drugging the blood. Same as with me."

Hamilton smirked. "He's smarter than he looks...but then that wouldn't take much."

Angel glared at Hamilton before returning his attention to Lindsey. Carefully, he pulled the cover from beneath the man and gently draped it over him. Moving to the other bed, he took that blanket and placed it on top, trying to stop the shivers that coursed thru Lindsey's frame. "Easy, Lindsey." Satisfied the man was as comfortable as he could be given the circumstances, Angel turned his attention back to his former lover. "Why? What's your game?"

Darla smiled just slightly. "My Angelus wouldn't have to ask."

Hamilton rolled his eyes. Again with _'her Angelus.'_ It was becoming old fast. He might have needed the vampire's help to get his plan started but he looked forward to ending the partnership. Between her mooning for Angel and Mercer's whiny bitching, he could appreciate the solitude he had endured after Angel had killed him. He had floated in dark torment all alone for a considerable amount of time before Darla had pulled him out. Now he could almost wish for its return...almost. If things worked out, however, he would have a much better life down here than anticipated. Angel's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"He's not here so why don't you tell me."

"But he is here," countered Darla as she slowly stepped closer. "Right inside here." Here fingers brushed across Angel's chest. "You have only to let him out."

Angel felt flush, the room spinning slightly. He pulled back from her touch, shaking his thoughts free of her control. "That's not going to happen."

Darla lips formed a pout but only for a second. "Your loss, lover." She walked back to Hamilton, taking his arm. "We plan a coup d'etat."

"Should be quite fun," added Hamilton, smirking as always.

Angel frowned. "A coup? Against?"

"Why, Holland Manners, of course." Darla's eyes twinkled as she looked first at Angel then Hamilton. "He runs this place like a dictator. Like he's all-powerful-"

"Seems to me that's not far off. Bringing people back from the dead at the drop of a hat? It's pretty impressive."

Hamilton snorted. "Anyone can do that...if they're the one in charge. Holland has the power because no one else dares to stand against him. We're going to change that."

"You're going to start a civil war...in hell?"

"Oh, don't look so worried, darling. It's not like he's expecting it. We have the element of surprise...and with Lindsey's blood, we are amassing a veritable army. He won't be able to stop us."

Angel nodded, thoughtful. "I figure the Black Thorn thought the same thing and now they're all dead. Isn't that right, Hamilton."

Hamilton's brow creased and his posture stiffened. Darla stood in front of him to stop his advance. "He's baiting you. Ignore him."

Angel smiled. He considered it a minor victory that he had gotten to Hamilton; down here, he'd take whatever he could get.

Bringing his emotions into check, Hamilton taunted, "Speaking of the Black Thorn...have you run into any of them yet? I know they are all real anxious to see you again."

Darla sighed at the staring match that was taking place before her. Pulling on Hamilton's arm, she said, "Come on. We have work to do."

The smirk was back. "Later," Hamilton sneered as Darla pulled him from the room.

"Not going anywhere," Angel replied, watching as the demons followed after. The door shut and the lock turned. Once more alone, Angel turned his attention back to Lindsey.

~ooAIoo~

Angel couldn't be sure how much time had passed before Lindsey showed the first signs of stirring. He had been dwelling on his past and all the mistakes that went with it. The low moan had gratefully pulled him from the morbid thoughts. Taking care, he settled on the side of the bed, placing a palm to Lindsey's forehead. The man was cool to his touch which wasn't a good sign. He was glad Lindsey didn't have a fever but a human should be considerably warmer than his vampire body temperature. "Lindsey?" Angel waited but there wasn't a reply. He was getting up to return to the chair when Lindsey's head moved and he uttered words too soft for Angel to understand. He gave a slight shake to Lindsey's shoulder and was rewarded with blue eyes blinking twice before closing again. "Lindsey." He had said it louder this time and the man's head turned his direction. "Open your eyes, Lindsey." The eyelids fluttered again so Angel gave his shoulder another shake.

"What?" muttered Lindsey, still half asleep.

Angel smiled. It sounded like a child's sleepy grumbling. "Wake up."

"Mmm awake."

"Really?" chuckled Angel. "Then why aren't your eyes open?"

This time when Lindsey's eyes fluttered open, they stayed open. He looked around the room, sighing when he realized exactly where he was. "What'd you wake me for? I was having a great dream."

"What can I say? I missed you." Angel smiled at the frown that crossed Lindsey's face. "How are you feeling?"

"Like some vampire just drained me dry. How about you?"

"Nice to see they didn't drain all the sarcasm out of you."

Lindsey drew a deep breath, releasing it slowly. He attempted to lift himself to a sitting position but merely succeeded in falling over to one side of the bed. Angel caught his arm to prevent him from tumbling out of the bed. Pulling his arm from Angel's grasp, he growled, "I'm fine."

"I can tell. Now stop being so damned stubborn and let me help you."

"I don't need-"

Angel pulled Lindsey into a sitting position, holding him in position as he placed the pillows behind the man's back. He guided Lindsey back onto the pillows. "You were saying?"

Lindsey was fighting the dizziness that had appeared as Angel helped him sit up. "Do that again and I'll throw up on you," he hissed thru clenched teeth, eyes closed in hopes the room would stop spinning.

"My bad," Angel smirked, not the least bit apologetic.

"Having fun?" snapped Lindsey, still struggling to keep his composure.

"It has it's moments." Angel smiled at the frown Lindsey threw his way. Once he was satisfied Lindsey was settled, Angel again asked, "How are you feeling?"

Lindsey shrugged. "I'm still breathing. Guess that's something."

"What happened?"

"You mean besides the whole bleeding me dry part?" Lindsey sarcastically asked.

Angel nodded.

Lindsey looked down at his shirt. "Got a bath and clean clothes."

Angel felt a twinge of jealously. "Darla give you the bath?"

Lindsey smiled. "That's what you're worried about?"

Angel's arms crossed over his chest. "Never said I was worried." His eyes darted around the room, finally holding on the door.

Lindsey's laugh filled the room. "Well, who would have thought."

"What?" Angel's eyes narrowed.

"You're jealous."

"Of you? You are delirious." Angel squirmed under Lindsey's intense gaze.

"Don't worry, big guy. I got over my Darla crush a long time ago. She's all yours."

Angel blushed, trying to stutter out a denial but Lindsey wasn't listening. He had settled back against the pillows and closed his eyes; a smile planted firmly on his face. Angel stalked from the bed and began pacing the room.

~ooAIoo~

After ten minutes or so of pacing, Angel was back in the chair next to Lindsey's bed. He could tell by Lindsey's breathing, the man wasn't sleeping. "You've had your fun, Lindsey. We need to talk."

Lindsey's smile grew wider. "What about?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"Why they're taking your blood."

Lindsey's smile dropped; his eyes slowly opened.

"And how long it's going to be before they take too much and it kills you."

Lindsey's head came off the pillow, turning to face Angel. Eyebrows raised, Lindsey waited for Angel to continue.

"They're trying to take control from Holland Manners and they're using your blood to amass and control an army."

"My blood? How?"

"You're the only source of fresh human blood down here, Lindsey, and according to Darla, it's a precious commodity. Whoever has control of that blood supply... well, they have the power. Plus she's mixing in some kind of mind control substance or magic to keep her army in line."

"She tested it on you first."

Angel nodded. "Appears that way. But the good news is, it wears off after awhile."

"Or bad news in my case because she'll need more of my blood."

Again Angel nodded. "Eventually she's going to take too much, Lindsey. It will kill you."

Lindsey sighed, laying his head back against the pillows, his hands threading thru his hair. The silence lingered a few minutes before being broken. "So... you have a plan?"

"Kind of basic right now," admitted Angel.

"I'm listening."

"Get the hell out of here."

Lindsey's eyebrows arched. His hands dropped to his sides and he turned to face Angel. "That's it?"

Angel shrugged. "I told you it was pretty basic."

Lindsey gave a short laugh. "Yeah, that's pretty basic."

"You got a better one?" challenged Angel, slightly defensive.

Before Lindsey could reply, the lock turned and the door opened. Lindsey's eyes widened as Lee Mercer entered the room. "Lee?"

The man smirked. "Long time, no see, Lindsey."

Angel watched the interaction between the two men. "Someone you know, I assume?"

"Lindsey and I go way back, don't we? Some of our best work together was that whole driving you to the dark side bit. Isn't that right, Lindsey?"

Lindsey glanced between Lee and Angel, unsure of what to say. He glanced down at his hands folded in his lap.

Angel got up and stalked closer to Mercer but stopped when two demons appeared at the doorway.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he taunted. "Come on, Lindsey. You, me, Lilah. The three muskateers-"

"They were on the side of good," interupted Angel.

Mercer waved Angel off. "Semantics." He walked slowly away from Angel, his eyes firmly planted on Lindsey. Shaking his head, he continued, "Holland's golden boy. Look at you now."

Lindsey's head came up and he held Lee's gaze.

"You betray the company...the ultimate betrayal, working with Angel...and I'm the one that ends up with a bullet in his head." Mercer shook his head. "Old Holland had rose-colored glasses when it came to you." Mercer continued around the room. "Of course that's changed, hasn't it. I've heard your screams, Lindsey. I've watched what they've done to you and you know what? I wanted to be in there to help them...to make you beg-"

"I never begged," Lindsey defiantly stated.

Mercer nodded. "No, you never did, did you. Still the golden boy. Still the one to impress the old man, even when he's on the other side." Mercer strayed closer to Lindsey; Angel moved to intercept, prompting the demons to move closer to Angel. "Still, got to say the idea that your the one to help us bring him down, it's poetic, don't you think? Of course, eventually you'll die down here and your usefullness will be gone. We'll drop kick you down to lowers levels so fast you won't know what hit you. Probably run into Holland again down there. What kind of greeting do you think you'll receive then?" Mercer moved back away from Lindsey and Angel relaxed slightly. "Course burning in the fires of hell, he might be too busy to even notice your arrival." Mercer nodded to the demons and they moved to just inside the doorway. "You get there...you'll beg." Mercer spared a quick glance to Angel before leaving the room followed closely by the two demons. The lock turned.

Lindsey smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "He always was a little bit of a drama queen."

~ooAIoo~

Days passed...or what Angel assumed was days. It was impossible to keep track of time. They had no way of knowing whether it was day or night. Lindsey's strength returned and they both knew it was only a matter of time before they came for Lindsey again. They avoided talking about it, spending most of their time trying to come up with a plan of escape. Hamilton, Darla, Lee...they each dropped in at various times. Sometimes together, sometimes alone, but always with the two demon guards. Angel had taken on the guards, to test their strength; it had been a painful lesson. He wasn't a match for their strength.

He knew of one way to solve that problem but doubted Lindsey would agree. Truthfully, it would strengthen Angel but weaken Lindsey. With time running out, Angel decided to broach the subject. Lindsey was sitting cross-legged on the floor, meditating. Being cooped up in the small room was wearing on both of them so they each tried to find ways to relax. Angel decided he could wait until Lindsey was finished, so he settled on his bed, arms clasped behind his head, watching..

Feeling Angel's gaze on him, Lindsey gave a sigh, opening his eyes to glare at Angel. "What?"

Angel sat back a little. "Isn't meditation suppose to calm you?"

Lindsey wiped his hands down his face, letting out a deep breath. "Little hard to meditate when your beady eyes are staring holes in the back of my head," snapped Lindsey.

Angel frowned. "My eyes aren't beady," he defended, insulted by the description.

"Just...what do you want?"

"Your blood."

Lindsey had started to stand but stopped midway, stunned by Angel's words. "What?" He took a step back as Angel got off the bed and walked over.

"Lindsey, do you trust me?"

Lindsey felt his breath leave. Angel wasn't joking. "No."

Angel had expected the answer but hoped he would be wrong. Placing his hands out in front of himself, Angel closed the gap between them. "I need you to trust me, Lindsey."

Lindsey took a couple steps back. "Now see that right there, that makes me nervous. What have you ever done for me to trust you?"

"Nothing," Angel answered honestly, "but I need you to trust me now. I think it might be our only chance of getting away."

"And go where? Back to Holland?"

"What? You want to stay here and keep getting bled until they bleed you dry?" countered Angel. "They will end up killing you, Lindsey. If not by accident, then your buddy, Mercer, will see to it on purpose."

Lindsey sat at the foot of the bed, rubbing his temple. "What do you have in mind?"

~ooAIoo~

Mercer watched from a distance as Darla and Hamilton discussed their next step. He resented being left out of the decision-making process but knew he had no choice. They were too strong, especially Darla after she feasted on Lindsey's blood. She hadn't fed in awhile, opting to send most of the blood out to recruit new soldiers. They were on the verge of meeting the quota Hamilton had estimated they would need to take down Holland Manners and both were ratcheting up their game plans. Well, Mercer had a plan too but couldn't implement it until Holland was out of the way. Then Hell would have a new meaning to anyone who stood in his way. Hamilton and Darla would be the first to go...after Holland. Angel wouldn't be far behind. Lindsey...well, Mercer had a special hell planned for his old co-worker. Holland had given all the breaks to Lindsey and frankly, it was payback time. Mercer smiled as he slipped away from his two allies, gesturing for the two demons to follow him.

He listened at the door but didn't hear anything. It wasn't unusual. He motioned for the demon to unlock the door. His eyes widened when he entered the room. At the sound of the door opening, Angel turned towards them, blood dripping from his fangs, a motionless Lindsey held in his arms. Dropping Lindsey back onto the bed, Angel swept into action. The element of surprise allowed him to take the first demon out with little work. The second demon recovered enough to offer a feeble attempt at defending himself but soon he too was vanquished. Mercer trembled as Angel, in full vampire mode, stalked closer. He backed away, feeling around for anything to use as a weapon. A chair crashed down on him from behind, sending him into darkness.

Angel's face switched back to human form. "Not bad for a corpse."

"Shut up," rasped Lindsey, as he clutched at his bleeding neck. "This is just gross, you know that?"

Angel smiled. "Come on. Let's get out of here." He grabbed Lindsey's arm and guided him from the room. The man was unsteady because of the blood loss but Angel had strength enough now for the both of them.

~ooAIoo~


	7. Chapter 7

pt.7

~ooAIoo~

"Of all the moronic, idiotic, simpleton moves-"

"How was I supposed to know he'd start feeding?" defended Lee Mercer, as he tried unsuccessfully to stand his ground against the raging Marcus Hamilton. He looked to Darla for help but the vampire's icy glare sent shivers down his back. "Look," reasoned Mercer, "we have an army. It's not like they can hide from us. Send the soldiers out-"

"Of course," Darla smacked her forehead, "let's send the soldiers out and give up our element of surprise against Holland." She rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she moved away from Mercer, afraid if she got too close, she'd rip his head off.

"And it's not like it would be telegraphing to every demon out there that the golden goose is up for grabs." Hamilton walked behind Mercer and smacked the back of his head. "Idiot," he muttered.

Mercer rubbed the back of his head. Hamilton may have pulled the hit a bit but it still smarted. "Okay, fine. You're right...so what do we do?"

"What do you think?" snarled Hamilton. "We go out there and find them ourselves without letting it out that they've escaped. Think you can manage that?"

Mercer wanted to give some cocky answer but knew now was not the time. Both demons were less than thrilled with him at the moment and he'd be wise not to stir the pot. Instead he simply nodded.

Hamilton glared at Mercer a few moments longer before turning his attention to Darla. "Anything?"

Darla had her eyes closed, head back, just standing quietly. The silence was becoming uncomfortable for Mercer and he was about to speak when Darla's head came down and her eyes snapped open. She smiled.

Hamilton smirked. "You found them?"

"No." Darla laughed at her companions confused looks. "I found the scent of their trail. It's faint but it should bring us close enough." She turned quickly and left the room, Hamilton following directly behind.

Mercer frowned. "Close enough for what?" he asked as he scrambled to catch up.

~ooAIoo~

The darkness was eerie. The only sounds were the sloshing of the water as they waded through it and Lindsey's breathing...and his heartbeat. Angel shook the thought away. His thirst for blood had increased again with his recent feeding and the warm hand on his back didn't help but it was the only way for Lindsey to make his way thru the darkness. Angel's vision could carry him thru the dark sewer but human eyes couldn't see the hand in front of them. Lindsey gagged again at the smell and pulled his hand from Angel's back to cover his mouth. Angel stopped as soon as the touch left and Lindsey ended up running into him.

Angel turned, growling at his companion, "I told you to keep your hand on my back."

"Back off," snapped Lindsey in between boughts of gagging. "What the hell are we doing down here anyway?" He placed one hand against the wall but pulled it back the instant he felt the slimy surface.

Angel grabbed Lindsey's arm and placed his hand on his back. "Let's go."

Lindsey sighed but kept his hand on Angel's back. Truth of it was, he didn't want to get lost in the sewers but he hoped they would be surfacing soon.

They had walked another twenty minutes before Angel spoke. "Vampires can smell each other. Demons can smell humans. Let me know if any of this sounds familiar?"

Lindsey made a face behind Angel's back. "Fine," he snapped, "but you aren't planning on staying down here forever, are you?"

"What's the matter, Lindsey? You too delicate for this?"

"You're an ass."

Angel's smile was covered in the darkness.

~ooAIoo~

Morning, such as it was at this level of hell, was dawning as Darla led the others thru the desolate streets. The few creatures they had encountered scrambled back in to the dark recesses of their lairs as the group past. Mercer was lagging somewhat behind the others, his feet sore from the endless walking. Finally garnering enough courage he asked, "Do you really think they could've come this far?"

"Shut it," growled Hamilton, turning to glare at the man.

Lee Mercer wasn't smart enough to cower under Hamilton's gaze. Instead, he defiantly squared his shoulders and was about to put his foot in his mouth when Darla spoke. "This will do. Come."

Lee and Hamilton exchanged cross looks but both followed without question. Darla led them into an abandoned warehouse and up some stairs to the second floor. The semblance of offices still remained, although the furniture was scattered about. Walking into first one office then another, Darla finally seemed satisfied with the fourth office. It was larger than the others but in worse shape. The floor creaked under their weight and Mercer was doubtful it would last for any length of time. He was about to comment when Hamilton beat him to it.

"Seems a little unstable, don't you think?'

"Of course, that's why it's perfect." Darla carefully stepped over some debris, making her way to the window. The view of the street below was expansive in either direction. "You will come to me, my dear boy," she whispered. Closing her eyes, she softly started humming, swaying slightly with the rhythym.

Mercer frowned, puzzled by the behavoir. "What is she-"

"Shhh," snapped Hamilton. He motioned with his head for Mercer to follow him from the room. Hamilton led them back to the staircase before turning to face Mercer. "She's calling Angel."

"What? How?"

Hamilton snorted. "How do you think?" He mimicked the whole humming bit that Darla was performing.

Mercer looked doubtful. "And that's going to draw Angel here...how?"

Hamilton rolled his eyes. "You aren't the sharpest tool in the shed, are you?" He laughed as Mercer's posture stiffened. "Don't get your pants in a twist. Angel drank tainted blood."

"Lindsey's blood? You both said you couldn't doctor the blood while it was still in him."

"I'm talking about the first time."

"But that was weeks ago. Surely the effects have worn off by now."

Hamilton smirked. "Not completely. Darla thinks there's just enough left to lure him here."

"He hasn't shown any signs of bending to Darla's will for weeks now," insisted Mercer, still doubtful of the plan. "Angel's gotten all protective of Lindsey. He won't bring him anywhere close to where Darla is."

"Oh, he won't even realize he's doing it." Hamilton started down the stairs; Mercer following behind.

"I don't get it."

Hamilton stopped at the bottom of the stairs, turning to face his tag-along. "He won't realize it's Darla that's drawing him here," he clarified. "All he'll sense is safety."

"But won't he sense her when he gets closer?"

"Not if it's still working right. He won't know what hit him until it's too late." Hamilton looked around the warehouse. "You take up position behind those skids." As Mercer moved to follow his instructions, Hamilton grabbed his shoulder in a tight squeeze, causing Mercer to cry out. "Do NOT make a sound or a move until I tell you...got it?"

Mercer shrugged from the man's grip. "Got it," he griped, rubbing his shoulder as he walked away.

Hamilton shook his head as the other man took up position. He wasn't sure why he hadn't gotten rid of the weasel already. It was obvious he hadn't been as useful as Hamilton had thought he might be. Clearing his thoughts, Hamilton took up position on the other side of the warehouse. It could be a long wait but in the end, if it brought Angel and Lindsey back to them, it would be worth it. He would take out his frustrations on Angel and leave McDonald for Darla and Mercer to handle. They couldn't kill the golden goose just yet.

~ooAIoo~

Angel swayed as dizziness took over for a moment. He stopped short and felt Lindsey run into him.

"A little warning next time," hissed Lindsey, his voice muffled with his palm still over his nose and mouth.

"I think it's okay to head up now." Warning bells were going off in Angel's head but they were quickly pushed down by the feeling of security and safety being only a short distance away. "Come on."

The ladder up was slick with slime and Angel didn't want to know what else. He wiped it off as he went but knew there would still be plenty of residue for Lindsey to complain about...only he didn't. He simply followed Angel up the ladder, not making a sound. Angel pushed up on the manhole cover and slid it as quietly as possible across the ground. The light of day blinded him for a moment. He raised his hand to shadow the sun and thought for a moment he saw a figure in the window of the warehouse across from them. He waited but there was no further movement.

"Are you moving or not?"

The voice brought Angel's attention back to street level. He glanced around but didn't see or hear anything amiss. Satisfied, he crawled the rest of the way out and lent a hand to pull Lindsey out. The man was grateful to be away from the stench of the sewer and walked away from the opening, disappointed to find the smell didn't completely leave. They had been down there long enough that they themselves reaked.

"Terrific," mumbled Lindsey. "Don't suppose you brought us to some fresh water?"

"Shhh."

Lindsey looked around but didn't see anything threatening. "You hear something?"

Angel gave a distracted shake of his head, moving across the road to the warehouse that lay open before them. The door sat ajar and seemed to be beckoning to Angel. He motioned to Lindsey to follow.

"Angel, are you sure?" Lindsey wasn't feeling the love for the warehouse like Angel was. "Something doesn't seem right." The glare Angel threw his direction had Lindsey taking a step back.

"Where are you going?" asked Angel, taking a couple steps closer to Lindsey, concern obvious.

"You're being a little Jekyl & Hyde. I think we should go back-"

"Go back? Go back where? To Hamilton and Darla or maybe Holland? Is that where we should go?"

"You are freaking me out."

Angel's shoulders slumped. "Sorry, it's been a long..."

"Yeah," agreed Lindsey. After looking around at their surroundings, Lindsey asked, "Why here? Why this warehouse?"

"I don't know," admitted Angel. "It just feels...safe."

"You have know idea how not reassuring that is." Lindsey rolled his shoulders trying to get out some of the knots. "Fine, lead on."

~ooAIoo~

Lee Mercer smiled as he heard the footsteps move closer. He wanted to take a peek but one glare from Hamilton kept him glued to his spot. He could see two shadows fall across the wall moving away from his position. He peered through the skid flats and could just make out the forms as they moved towards the stairs. He really couldn't hear what they were saying, as both men talked in whispers, but he could tell Lindsey was reluctant to follow Angel up the stairs. Mercer ducked down as Lindsey took another look around the room, motioning with his hands. Angel stopped for a moment, shrugged his shoulders, and moved on up the stairs. Mercer watched Lindsey run his hands thru his dropped head. Defeated, he followed Angel up the stairs. Mercer smiled. _'Got you.'_

~ooAIoo~

Lindsey watched as Angel seemed to move on auto-pilot. He still had misgivings about the building but Angel seemed to ignore his wariness. Finally he gave voice to his concerns. "Something's wrong, Angel. This doesn't feel right."

"It's fine," replied Angel quietly. "It's safe here."

"It's safe here? Why?" Lindsey motioned around the building. "Why is it safe here?"

Angel shrugged his shoulders. "It just feels safe." He started up the stairs confident Lindsey would follow eventually. He smiled when he heard the man's resigned sigh and his soft footsteps coming up behind him.

~ooAIoo~

Darla's skin tingled as Angel moved closer. She could see in her mind, the slow steady steps her former partner was taking up the stairs. She needed to be careful and not pull him in too quickly. Lindsey was barely hooked on following Angel and they definitely needed him. Fact was, if the others had their way, Angel would've already been a memory. Both Hamilton and Mercer had questioned the wisdom in keeping the vampire alive. She knew she would have a bigger challenge now that he had pulled his escape but she was confident she could make it work. If she still could control him even after all the weeks that had passed, then a little more drug, a little more often, would keep him completely pliable until she could draw out her Angelus. Of course she was going to have to keep him separate from Lindsey. She couldn't have him feeding off their goldmine...at least not until Holland Manners had been defeated. Then she knew her Angelus would come up with a wonderfully wicked plan for Lindsey's future. She hoped it involved the three of them in a less than virtuous relationship. She was somewhat fond of Lindsey.

Clearing her head of those thoughts, she concentrated on drawing Angel in closer. She heard the floor creak as they walked ever closer. She could visualize it all now. Passing the second office...now the third office...the door squeaked as it slowly opened. She watched from the dark corner as Angel came fully into the room, soon followed by Lindsey.

"Hello, my boys." Darla smiled as she came out of her hiding place.

"Damnit, Angel. I knew it." Lindsey grabbed Angel's arm as he turned to leave but Marcus Hamilton's form filled the doorway.

"Leaving so soon?"

Hamilton's voice seemed to bring Angle out of his trance. He looked slowly around, analyzing their situation.

"It was you." Angel looked at his former lover.

"All me," agreed Darla. "I still know how to get to you, my boy."

"Yeah, by drugging me."

Darla frowned. "Oh please. A part of you still wants me. Just admit it."

Hamilton walked into the room, followed by Lee Mercer. "Give up now, Angel, and I won't have to beat you to a pulp."

"Not on your best day, Hamilton." Angel moved Lindsey protectively behind him. "Look for a weapon."

Not one to do as told, Lindsey was about to respond when Angel forcefully ordered, "NOW."

"Fine," muttered Lindsey just under his breath. "You go and get us in this mess then boss me like it's my fault. Big, bag of hot-"

"Really? Now's the time for this?" asked Angel, turning his full glare on Lindsey.

Lindsey was about to reply when Hamilton lunged forward. "Look out!"

Angel turned just in time to fend off Hamilton's attack. "That all you got, big man?" taunted Angel.

Hamilton roared in fury and came at Angel. The two men engaged in a ferocious battle, leaving Lindsey to protect himself against Lee Mercer (not really a threat) and Darla (a master vampire).

"Great," muttered Lindsey, grabbing a wooden chair and smashing it against the wall. He picked up two wooden shards that had shattered from the impact. Mercer wasn't the threat but Lindsey needed to keep an eye on the sneaky bastard. Giving a quick glance in Mercer's direction, Lindsey circled away from the man to give himself more room to take on Darla.

She smiled at him. "Lindsey, there's no need for that." At an extremely loud crash, she checked on the fight between Angel and Hamilton. "Do not kill him, Marcus." She turned her attention back to Lindsey. "I think you should drop those stakes, luv."

Lindsey shook his head. "Come and get them," he dared.

Darla's smile thinned, her body stiffening. "Careful what you wish for, Lindsey." She came at him, dislodging one of the stakes he held, but he was able to beat her back. "I'm impressed. You've been working out."

Lindsey was slightly winded. A fight with a vampire when you were low on blood already really wasn't the best recipe for success. He took a quick glance to check Lee's position and wasn't surprised to see the man ducking out of the room. The man had always been a weasel. "Looks like it's just you and me, darling."

"I wouldn't have it any other way..._darling_." Darla maneuvered to a better position so she could keep an eye on Angel's fight too. She came at Lindsey again but the result was the same. She was hampered by the fact she needed him alive and couldn't go in for a death blow. He was tiring though; success was only moments away. She came at him again but was distracted by Angel's loud cry as he and Hamilton crashed thru their floor and the floor below. Apparently the warehouse had a basement.

Lindsey was also distracted by the noise but recovered first, plunging the stake thru Darla's heart. His moment of victory waned as she didn't dissolve into dust. She made two steps towards him before falling to the floor, her unseeing eyes still open. Lindsey grabbed a longer piece of wood and poked at her unmoving form. Just to be sure, he thrust the longer piece of wood thru her heart. Again no turning to dust, but neither was there any sound or movement of life. He stared a few more seconds before heading for the door, taking care to avoid the large hole created by Angel and Hamilton. Unfortunately, he had counted Mercer out of the fight but the sneak was just waiting for the right opening. He pushed with all his might and Lindsey teetered precariously on the edge of the hole before falling in.

Mercer peered over the edge, seeing Lindsey's lying in the debris, two stories down. Dusting his knees off, Mercer delighted in the thought he would soon finish off his former colleague. If the fall hadn't killed him, Mercer would be sure to finish the job.

~ooAIoo~

"Ow," Lindsey moaned. He turned over to his side, trying to get his knees under him. After a few false starts, he stumbled to a standing position. He felt the knot at the back of his head, wincing at the touch. Coughing, which ignited pain in his ribs, helped to clear his head. Looking up, he saw how far he had fallen. "Well, that sucked."

"Can't argue with that."

Lindsey jumped. "Damnit, Angel. Are you alright?" He went to help the vampire up but Angel waved him off.

"Where's Hamilton?" He grimaced as another wave of pain rolled thru his body.

"How should I know. I just arrived."

Angel smiled at Lindsey's sarcasm. "Okay, I'm ready; you can help me up now."

"No need," answered Hamilton, "I've got you covered." He came at Angel but Lindsey grabbed a two-by-four and swung with all his might. Hamilton stumbled back a couple steps but that was the extent of the damage.

"Son of a bitch," whispered Lindsey.

Hamilton rotated his head a couple times before turning his attention to Angel. "Hang on for a moment. I have to take care of something." Hamilton grabbed the piece of wood as Lindsey swung it at him again. He tossed it aside and grabbed Lindsey by the throat, pushing him back against the concrete wall. Lindsey pulled with both hands at the vise-like grip but Hamilton just tightened the hold. He lowered them both to the ground, Lindsey sitting with his back against the wall. "I need you to stay out of the way," growled Hamilton, picking up a steel rebar and plunging it thru Lindsey's shoulder causing the man to scream in pain. Bending the bar, he smiled at Lindsey. "How's that? Not too uncomfortable, I hope?" Hamilton tapped Lindsey's cheek before turning his attention back to Angel.

Lindsey's painful cry had spurred Angel to his feet. Hamilton smiled at his adversary. "Round 2?" he mocked, sure Angel was on his last leg.

"Bring it on," snarled Angel as he vamped out.

As the battle raged on between Angel and Hamilton, Lee Mercer wound his way closer to Lindsey. Even with Lindsey pinned, Mercer was being cautious. He watched as Lindsey pulled vainly at the bar pinning him to the concrete wall. He was amazed Lindsey was still conscious with the amount of blood that pooled beneath the man. Lindsey cried out in pain and frustration. His futile attempt to dislodge the rebar had only increased the blood that flowed from the wound. Settling back against the wall, his eyes squeezed shut, teeth clenched, he struggled to bring his breathing under control.

Mercer smiled. This was going to be so easy. "Looks like it's just not your day, Lindsey."

Lindsey's eyes slowly opened, glaring at the man squatting before him.

"Does that hurt?" asked Mercer as he pushed on the rebar.

Lindsey's hand came up, pushing Mercer back. Gritting his teeth, he fought the black dots that danced before his eyes.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Course it should be over soon. You're really bleeding out fast, McDonald. Guess you're going to be leaving us soon," taunted Mercer.

"He's not, but you are," growled Angel, his face just inches away from Mercer's ear. With a quick twist of the man's neck, Mercer was dead...or this level's version of dead. "Lindsey?" Angel looked at the amount of blood and the paleness of his face. "Damnit, Lindsey. Hang on. Let me get that bar out." Angel held Lindsey's shoulder to the wall and with his other hand, he slowly pulled the rebar out. Lindsey barely let out a sound. Angel threw the offending item away, brushing a hand across Lindsey's forehead, tapping the man's cheek with his other hand. Angel pulled Lindsey forward trying to staunch the flow of blood to both the front and back of the man's shoulder. Lindsey's head rested on Angel's shoulder. Angel shrugged his shoulder. "Hey, you still with me? Come on. Don't give up now. Lindsey?" Angel cursed as Lindsey's heart stuttered to a stop and his last breath was released. "Damnit, Lindsey."

Angel turned angrily at the sound of slow clapping. "Well done, Angel. You have saved me quite a bit of trouble. Thank you."

Angel glared at the smirking man behind him - Holland Manners.

"Looks like I got here just in time." He motioned to the two demons that accompanied him. Angel tensed as they moved closer, growling to warn them off. "Here's a question you need to answer, son. I can reanimate Lindsey or I can let him slip further into hell. What is your choice?"

Angel sat back defeated. The last place he wanted Lindsey to be was in Holland Manner's clutches but he couldn't let the man slip down to eternal torment. Not while there still was a chance. Reluctantly, he watched as one of the demons picked Lindsey up and threw him over his shoulder. Angel stood to follow not expecting the blow from behind from the other demon.

"Lessons have to be taught, Angel," Holland said to the unconscious vampire. "Bring him."

The second demon did as the first, flinging his burden over his shoulder.

"And all is right with the world." Holland Manners smiled wickedly as the bodies of Lee Mercer and Marcus Hamilton slowly seeped thru the cracks, followed by Darla's. "Enjoy your time in the eternal fires."

~ooAIoo~


	8. Chapter 8

pt.8

~ooAIoo~

Angel's world roared back to life in a wave of pain; the pounding in his head made worse by the screaming. His eyes flew open the moment he recognized what was happening but this time he couldn't offer any comfort as Lindsey re-animated. They were in separate cells. Pulling against the bars without success, Angel tried to reach out to Lindsey, calling to him, but his voice couldn't break thru. After what seemed an eternity, the screaming stopped and Angel heard only the ragged breathing and racing heartbeat in the cell next to his.

"Lindsey?" Angel waited for any sign of being heard but there was none. "Just listen to my voice. You're going to be fine. Slow deep breaths...remember? Just like before. In...out...in...out." It took a couple more tries but soon Lindsey's breathing settled and his heartbeat returned to almost normal. "That's it," Angel coached as he settled against the bars, getting as close to Lindsey as their situation allowed.

~ooAIoo~

Thru a haze of pain, Lindsey could hear a soothing voice...familiar...safe. He struggled to hold onto those feelings even as they ebbed, only to return a short time later. Finally, the pain lessened and the voice ceased to fade away; his breathing matching the hypnotic rhythyms spoken. There was a lull and Lindsey felt the panic welling up again but the voice returned, calming his fears. His eyes slowly drifted shut as sleep found him. Angel could sense Lindsey's breathing even out and knew the man was asleep but still he continued talking, hoping his voice offered some small measure of comfort.

"I must say, Angel, you continue to surprise me. After all that's occurred upstairs, you care what happens to Lindsey." Holland walked further into the room until he was standing just outside Lindsey's cell. "You've formed a...bond, I guess I can call it. A sort of brothers-in-arms, maybe? Interesting." Holland smiled down at Lindsey's sleeping form. "I had such hope for you, son. A shame, really."

"You're the shame." Angel moved to the front of his cell, waiting.

Holland laughed. "Please, Angel. You really think I'd be careless enough to come anywhere near your reach? I'm insulted."

Angel shrugged. "You're arrogant enough; I can always hope."

"Yes," agreed Holland, "it does seem hope springs eternal for you." Holland pulled at his sleeves slightly, adjusting them to the correct position for a man of his stature. Appearances were important afterall. Satisfied, he turned his attention back to Angel. "I've decided to let the two of you recuperate a few days since you've done the heavy lifting and taken care of a threat to my position here...although I'm sure that was just a lucky happenstance for me."

"Maybe we'll all get lucky and they'll succeed next time."

Holland smiled at the contempt in Angel's voice. "Actually, there won't be a next time...at least not for Darla and her cohorts. They've dropped down into the lowest level. The very fires of hell. There's no coming back from that."

Angel flinched.

Chuckling, Holland commented, "You have empathy for them even after all that's happened." He gauged Angel's reaction. "Or for Darla, at least. How amusing."

Angel crossed his arms, eyes narrowing. "You here for a reason? Where's Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum?"

"I only came to visit and to offer my gratitude for your help. People just don't take the time to acknowledge the importance of inter-office cooperation."

Angel rolled his eyes. "This is hardly an office."

"Maybe, but you are still the CEO of the LA branch of Wolfram&Hart...although I'm sure they'll be replacing you soon enough. They don't take kindly to betrayal. Ask Lindsey when he wakes up."

"You finished?"

Holland smirked. "I can see now the enjoyment Lindsey got out of...how did he put it?...Ruffling your feathers, I believe is the correct terminology." Holland walked closer to Angel's cell but stayed just out of reach. "In fact-"

A gust of wind swirled thru the room, gaining strength as it whipped around. Dust, caught up in the twisting winds, blinded both men even as they tried to shield their eyes. The winds moved away from Holland Manners, settling over the two cells.

"No," hissed Holland. "Guards. Guards. Get in here."

Angel squinted against the debris that flew around his cell. He clutched the bars as the wind increased and pulled him from his feet. Glancing into the other cell, he saw Lindsey circling in the vortex. "Lindsey!" A powerful gust caused him to lose his grip and he too was soon caught in the cyclone. The feeling of weightlessness was unsettling. He thought he could hear Holland's frantic yelling but couldn't make out the words. His vision began to narrow - darkness creeping in. Light-headedness was soon followed by black as consciousness left him. The last thing he heard was Holland Manners shouting, "Kill them...now!"

~ooAIoo~

Lindsey woke with a start...a very painful start. He hurt all over but the worst of the pain seemed to center over his left side. He tried to move but found himself pinned under a pile of debris - a large beam holding him firmly in place. A low moan escaped as his stomach muscles began to spasm. Increasing the agony was his shivering. Each movement bringing another ripple of pain. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this cold. Lindsey pushed against the beam but only succeeded in causing more settling of the debris. Coughing against the displaced dust that filled his lungs, the movement caused increased pain and he cried out. Fighting the black dots dancing across his vision, Lindsey thought he could hear a voice calling to him from a distance. Eyes shut tight, trying to breathe thru the pain, he jerked when a hand fell to his shoulder. The sudden movement caused a shift in the debris, releasing some of the pressure to his chest.

"Easy, Lindsey. I've got you."

Lindsey gave a short laugh. Breathing heavily, he replied, "Somehow, Angel...(gasp)...I don't find...(gasp)...that comforting."

Angel smirked. "Shut up and let me help you."

Lindsey thought he could hear kindness and worry in the vampire's voice. Opening his eyes slowly, they widened slightly at Angel's battered condition. "You look...(gasp)...like the one...(gasp)...who needs help."

Angel frowned. "What part of shut up don't you understand?" Not waiting for a reply, Angel walked cautiously around the pile of debris trapping Lindsey. He lightly touched different areas to test the stability. After a few trips around it, Angel knelt down at Lindsey's head. "How bad you hurt? Can you move?"

Lindsey looked up at the vampire with raised eyebrows. "Depends on what...(gasp)...you mean by...(cough - gasp)...move."

Angel was concerned by the breathlessness and coughing. He hoped it was simply the pressure and dust of the debris and not a sign of internal injuries. "This one beam seems to be what has you stuck. If I lift it, think you can pull yourself out?" Angel stared intently at the man.

Lindsey held the stare before finally nodding. "Do I really have a choice?"

"Lindsey-"

"Do it," he snapped.

"It could make things worse," cautioned Angel. "I move this beam and this whole pile could crush down on top of you."

Lindsey took as deep of breath as the beam allowed. "And if you don't?...Just do it."

Angel nodded. "On three." After checking that Lindsey was ready, Angel put a shoulder under the beam, "One...two...three," and pushed up with all his strength. At first there was no movement, but slowly the beam began to raise. Angel increased his push against it and the beam moved enough to allow Lindsey to start pulling himself free.

Lindsey bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. Dark spots threatened his vision, trying to send him into darkeness but he continued to slide himself back.

"Keep going," ordered Angel, gritting his teeth, his body starting to shake from the exertion. Angel could sense Lindsey's tenuous grip on consciousness.

Turning onto his stomach, Lindsey could move better. With the occasional piece of rubble pelting his back, he continued to drag himself along until he felt hands pulling him further away. The speed of movement tunneled Lindsey's vision and dizziness swept over him.

Taking care, Angel pulled Lindsey a safe distance away as the pile of debris collapsed onto itself in a final loud crash; everything at the bottom of the pile crushed. Angel attemped to lean Lindsey against the wall but the man's eyes rolled back and he passed out. Angel gently lay Lindsey in a flat position and after only a few seconds, was rewarded with blue eyes fluttering open.

"What happened?"

The weakness of Lindsey's voice concerned Angel. "You passed out."

"Oh." Lindsey glanced, first one way then the other. "Where?"

"Just take it easy, Linds. I'll check it out in a minute. First, tell me where you're hurt?"

Lifting his trembling right hand, Linsey motioned towards his left side then up to his right temple.

Angel brushed Lindsey's hair back, noticing the plainly visible knot forming there. It wasn't the worst Angel had seen but he was sure Lindsey had a killer headache. Moving over to Lindsey's left side, he lifted the man's shirt, wincing at the mottled bruises coloring the area.

"That bad, huh?"

"I've seen worse," Angel tried to cover. "Take it easy. I'm going to check things out."

"It was different this time...the fall."

Angel turned back at the statement. "Yeah, not so sure it was a fall. Seemed more like-"

Lindsey coughed, interupting Angel. The vampire hurried back to Lindsey's side as the man curled into a tight ball, moaning and cursing.

"Easy," calmed Angel. "Breathe thru it." Angel rubbed Lindsey's back, not sure exactly how to help him. Slowly Lindsey seemed to relax. "That's it. Can you lay back for me?" Angel helped Lindsey turn onto his back.

"Son-of-a...," whispered Lindsey, stopping mid-sentence as his attention was drawn to the right, his hand reaching out. "Angel?"

Angel looked up, following Lindsey's gaze and saw the light filtering between Lindsey's moving fingers. Mesmerized, he followed the shaft of light back to its source - a small hole in the side of the building. The light seemed brighter than normal and somehow...warmer. Tentatively reaching across Lindsey, Angel placed his hand into the beam. Instantly, his skin began to smolder. Pulling his hand from the light, a wide grin pulled across his face. "We made it, Lindsey. We're home." Angel glanced down at Lindsey, the grin quickly disappearing. "Lindsey?" He shook the man's shoulder but only received a low groan. "No, you don't," growled Angel. "You don't give up now, you hear me?"

Angel could hear a rapid heartbeat but it was weak and the breathing, shallow and rapid. "Don't even think about giving up. We did not survive that...hell, for you to quit now. You hear me?" Angel lightly tapped Lindsey's face but received no reply this time...not even a moan.

Stalking quickly towards the door, Angel peered outside. The sun was setting but still too high for him to venture outside. He estimated another fifteen or twenty minutes. Trouble was, he wasn't sure Lindsey could spare the time. The man obviously had internal injuries. Searching the building for sewer access, Angel came up empty. He had to wait for the sun to set. It seemed to take forever but finally it disappeared from the horizon. Carefully, Angel picked up Lindsey and slipped out of the building. Things were eerily quiet and darker than he remembered the evenings to be. _Were they really back or was this another one of Holland's games?_ Shaking that thought away, he took a moment to get his bearings; he needed to head for the nearest help. If he remembered correctly, there was a hospital a few blocks east of their current position. "Hang on," he urged.

Angel had thought he'd run into people somewhere along the way but the streets remained empty. That concerned him. L.A. was never this quiet, not even in the dead of night. Something was wrong but he pushed those thoughts away as he continued on. As more time passed, he was sure he should have come upon the hospital by now but nothing...and no one. He didn't know how many minutes ticked by, but finally he spotted the hospital. The place was alive with activity. Apparently this was where everyone in the city had gathered. People were rushing around while others wandered dazed and confused. It was chaotic. Something bad must have happened. Ignoring them all, Angel barged thru the hospital sliding doors, yelling, "I need a doctor. Now!"

The place was packed and the majority of the people looked at him blankly, turning back to their own problems. A nurse had heard his call and rushed over. Taking one look at both men, she called for a gurney. An orderly manuevered thru the crowded hallway, finally arriving to help.

"Here, lay him down." The nurse started checking Lindsey's vitals, giving a quick glance back up at Angel. "Do I need another gurney," she asked, observing Angel's wavering stance.

"What? No, I'm fine."

The nurse had her doubts about that but didn't have time to argue. "Take a seat and a doctor will get to you as soon as he can." The nurse waited - for what Angel wasn't sure. "You need to let go, sir."

Angel looked down at the vise-like grip he had on Lindsey's hand. The orderly moved to pry his hand loose and Angel pushed the man back, growling. Instincts were kicking in and he could feel his face starting to morph.

"Is there a problem?"

Angel turned at the sound of the familiar voice; coming face-to-face with...

"Angel?" She took a small step back from the vampire, not wanting to crowd him, placing her hand lightly on his arm. "You need to let them do their job so they can help. Do you understand?"

Shocked to see her, he did as she requested. The nurse and orderly quickly pushed the gurney down the hallway and thru a set of double-doors.

"Kate?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "It's been awhile, hasn't it."

Angel stared as the blonde detective...or former detective...continued to talk. Her words were being drowned out by all the heartbeats that were resounding within the room. A sudden, fierce thirst was making itself known and it took all of Angel's resolve not to attack. He was starving and the draw of human blood was almost irresistable.

"Angel? Angel?"

His attention snapped back at the touch to his arm. He pulled away and slowly began to retreat, seeing the confused look cross Kate's face as she took a step closer. "Stay back," he warned.

She seemed to realize the danger. "Angel?" She slowly began reaching into her pocket.

"I have to go...keep him safe, Kate." Without further comment, Angel fled.

Kate let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She let go of the wooden stake hidden in her jacket pocket, relieved she hadn't been forced to use it on her old friend. She wasn't sure where Angel was headed but she hoped there wasn't going to be a run on dead bodies with bite marks come tomorrow morning. Turning her thoughts from Angel to the man he'd brought in, Kate went to check on his condition. If her eyes weren't deceiving her, that man was Lindsey McDonald. Angel and Lindsey together? Another in a series of questions that were quickly piling up with the return of Angel. The vampire had been MIA since the last earthquake and now his return with the new earthquake. This was obviously not a Mother Nature thing but a demon thing. She had lots of questions for her old friend.

~ooAIoo~

Angel ran from the building, pushing past the mass of humantiy that loitered outside the hospital. He could feel his hunger surging forward now that he was back home. In Hell, he hadn't needed to feed but up here, he was a starving vampire. He needed to find blood...the non-human variety, and soon, if he was going to control his hunger. Scurrying thru the back alleys, where humans wouldn't travel, Angel went in search of food. He only hoped one of his old suppliers would be able to help.

~ooAIoo~

Kate yawned. The morning had come quickly and the chair she sat in hadn't allowed her much sleep. At the sound of the door opening, Kate looked up from the book she was reading, studying the visitor closely before commenting, "Well, Angel, I must say you look better than when I saw you last night."

A weak smile graced the vampire's face. Nodding towards the bed, he asked, "How is he?"

Kate looked back at Lindsey's still form. "The doctor says it's a miracle he's still alive. Sounds like they hadn't expected him to make it thru surgery. They're optimistic now. Saying the worst is over." She turned back to Angel. "Is the worst over?"

"I hope so." Angel walked up to the bed and took his first close look at Lindsey since bringing him in last night.

"So, what happened to him...and you?"

"It's a long story."

"You both look like hell."

Angel gave a bitter chuckle. "You have no idea."

"I'm a good listener and the doctors say Lindsey should sleep for awhile yet. Floor's all yours."

A deep sigh escaped Angel. "I don't even know where to start."

"How about telling me where you've been the last three months? An earthquake hits L.A. and suddenly you're the invisible man. People needed you, Angel. I needed your help."

"Sorry," Angel retorted, "guess I was too busy trying to survive Hell."

"It's been hell for all of us-"

"No, I'm talking Hell. Capital H-E-L-L. Sorry I wasn't more available."

Kate stood still, shocked.

"Yeah, that's right, Kate. I've been...we've been," corrected Angel, " in Hell. And guess what? It was hell."

"Angel, I'm sorry," stuttered Kate. "I don't know what else to say."

Angel shook his head, the anger dropping away. "Forget it. Sorry I snapped." Angel pulled a chair up to Lindsey's bedside and sat down. "So what's this about an earthquake?"

"About three months ago, a major earthquake rocked the area. Considering the strength of the quake, it was amazing the casualties weren't higher. There were several missing but not that many dead." She paused, gauging his reaction. "A few bodies showed up from time to time as the crews cleaned up the mess but their injuries were...unique."

Angel looked up. "Demonic."

Kate nodded. "The big brass tracked me down and asked me to head up a special unit to handle these _unusual_ deaths. Needless to say, I tried to find my favorite vampire but it was like he'd disappeared. I guess you had."

"I'm glad you got your job back."

Kate smiled at the sincerity of Angel's statement. "Thanks but I'm not sure how long it will last. Things have been hopping so far."

"That earthquake...it was a dimensional doorway opening."

"And yesterday's?"

"There was another earthquake?"

"Angel, why do you think all those people were in the waiting room? And the people outside looking for relatives? Didn't you notice them?"

Angel shook his head. "What time was the earthquake?"

"Yesterday's?"

He nodded.

"About six hours before you showed up at the hospital. You didn't feel it?"

"I think we were it." At Kate's questioning gaze, Angel continued. "I'm thinking that's about the time we came back from Hell."

"Both earthquakes were dimensional doorways opeing?"

"Not just any dimension, Kate. The doorway for Hell."

Kate sat back, trying to absorb what Angel was telling her. "So Hell spit you out? Maybe you should start from the beginning."

Angel shrugged. "It's a long story."

"I've nowhere else to be."

~ooAIoo~

"...and that's about it," finished Angel. It wasn't a detailed account but it gave the main points.

Kate's eyes widened. "I'd say that's enough." She observed Angel's covert glance back to the bed. "You seem worried about him."

Angel's eyes shot back to Kate. "What?"

"Last I knew, you two were on opposite sides. Has something changed?"

Angel remained silent.

Not wanting to ask but needing to know, Kate continued. "I heard about you becoming the CEO of Wolfram&Hart...Seemed a little-"

Angel raised a hand, palm out. "We were trying to use their resources for good...It didn't exactly work out that way."

"It changed you."

Angel looked into Kate's sad eyes and nodded.

"Life seems to have a way of doing that."

"It wasn't life, Kate. It was choices...bad choices that I made because I couldn't see another way out." Angel stood up and began to pace the room. "I screwed up and I've lost so much..." Lashing out, Angel punched the wall. His anger so strong, he hadn't pulled the punch and his fist broke thru the drywall. Pulling back, Angel stared at the gaping hole in the wall. He turned to Kate expecting to see fear or anger but instead, sympathetic eyes stared back at him.

Coming to him, Kate gently took his hand, checking his bloody knuckles. "Come on. Let's clean those." She led him to the bathroom and he followed without comment.

~ooAIoo~

Angel stared at his fist, alone with his thoughts. After cleaning and wrapping Angel's hand, Kate had taken her leave but promised to return later. She was exhausted after dealing with the earthquake and then spending the night at Lindsey's bedside. Kate seemed stronger and more sure of herself than at their last meeting and Angel could admit to himself he admired her. They had been thru a lot in their brief friendship and the fact she still had trust in him after all that had happened...it meant a lot.

A low moan had him turning his attention back to Lindsey. He watched as the man struggled awake; his eyes finally blinking open. Angel remained quiet, watching Lindsey take in his surroundings. His movements were sluggish but eventually his head turned towards Angel. "We made it?"

Angel winced at the hoarse, cracking voice. He filled a glass with water, bringing it to Lindsey's lips. "Drink."

Lindsey's eyebrows raised minutely. "You realize how creepy that sounds coming from you?" His voice barely audible.

"Shut up and drink." Angel held Lindsey's head up enough so he could drink, pulling the glass back when he was done. "I'd ask how you're feeling, but you still look like hell."

"Matches the way I feel then." Silence lingered for a moment. "What happened? How'd we..." Lindsey's shaking hand, motioned around the room.

"Near as I can tell, a portal opened and pulled us out."

"They did it?" Lindsey hadn't fully believed it was possible.

"So it seems."

Lindsey frowned. "You don't know?"

"Haven't talked with anyone."

"How long?" Lindsey's whispered voice a telling sign of just how weak he was.

Angel walked to the window to check the sky. "Looks like about a day... give or take a few hours. You should probably take it easy," he added, turning back to find Lindsey sleeping once more. Picking up the book Kate had left, Angel sat back down, flipping absently thru the pages. He shook his head, smiling - a gothic romance novel.

~ooAIoo~

"What time did your flight arrive?" asked Lorne, carrying the lightest of the suitcases thru the hotel's garden door.

"It didn't," replied Willow, "you know, because of the earthquake and all. We were diverted to Las Vegas."

Lorne frowned. "So how did-"

"Don't ask," muttered Giles, still dizzy from the spell Willow had performed.

Lorne looked between his two new guests. "Alrighty then. Subject closed."

Giles huffed out a sigh. "Thank you."

"Red."

Willow smiled at the familiar moniker. "Spike."

The vampire walked out from behind the front desk, smiling. He had a fondness for this one starting when the Initiative had chipped him. He remembered her trying to make him feel better even as he was trying to bite her. Their friendship had had its ups and downs but now maintained an even keel for the most part. "So what brings you to our burg?"

Willow's smile faltered. "Angel? We thought with the earthquake..."

Spike's head dropped. "Sorry, pet. No word from him or Lindsey."

"But the earthquake...and the signs...we saw signs-"

Giles touched her shoulder. "Willow."

"No, Giles. I know what I saw. You saw it too."

Giles hated the pleading look in the wiccan's eyes but he couldn't lie to her either. "We don't really know what we saw."

Willow refused to back down. "Just because he hasn't called doesn't mean he's not back. I mean...the phone service, it's all wonky right now, right? Yeah, that must be it. They made it out."

"I'm with the little, red spitfire here," interjected Lorne, "cause the Angel I know, wouldn't quit."

Hating himself for being the voice of reason, Giles quietly replied, "It might not have been up to him."

~ooAIoo~

Lindsey squinted at the light trying to peek into his closed eyes. He tried to roll away from it but the blinding pain caused him to gasp. He slowly lowered himself back, flat on the bed. "Son-of-a..." He took a few moments to breath thru the pain then cautiously opened his eyes. Someone had drawn the blinds inside his room allowing the sun to glare thru. He heard a slight sizzling sound and turned in that direction. "Angel, wake up."

Even though Lindsey's voice was still weak, the urgency of it had Angel's eyes snapping open. He immediately realized the problem and scrambled away from the direct sunlight, tightly gripping his injured hand and cursing under his breath.

"As a vampire, you should be more careful."

Angel glared at the man standing by the window. "Who are you?"

"I'm your new liason, Jonathan Fischer."

Angel eyed the man. He was in the mold of Marcus Hamilton - a smug, muscle-bound henchman...and once again really tall; dressed in a very nice suit.

"Are you guys cloned or what?"

The man shrugged. "Senior Partners find size tends to matter. Their experience with Eve," the man looked at Lindsey, "showed a weakness that needed fixed. I assure both of you, I won't fall for a pretty face."

"What do you want?" Angel's hand hurt and this man further irritated him. The last thing he wanted was to deal with anything related to Wolfram&Hart. Angel and Lindsey both tensed as the man reached into his jacket.

"Easy. I'm just taking out some paperwork for you to sign." True to his word, he pulled the folded pages out and offered them to Angel.

Angel nodded towards Lindsey. "Give them to my lawyer." Lindsey's head snapped his direction.

The crooked smile offered by the new liason looked so much like Hamilton's that Angel was tempted to beat it off him but the man continued to stand in direct sunlight.

"Of course. One should always consult _their lawyer_." He dropped the papers onto Lindsey's lap.

Angel didn't miss the disdain in the man's voice and by the stormy blue eyes, neither had Lindsey. Angel crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, waiting as Lindsey read over the forms. He smiled as Lindsey took a pen to the document and started crossing lines thru certain areas and making notes in the margins. The more Lindsey worked on the papers, the darker Fischer's scowl became. Finally satisfied, Lindsey held the document up. "Make the changes indicated and I'll think about letting my client sign it."

Fischer glanced at the changes, his mood continuing to darken. Looking at Lindsey, he pointed to a specific change. "Really?"

Lindsey smiled slightly. "Non-negotiable."

The man's jaw tightened and for a moment Angel thought he could actually see steam coming out of the man's ears. "I'll run these changes by the Senior Partners and return with their answer." Without waiting for a reply, the man stalked from the room.

"You really have a knack for that, don't you?" Angel circumvented the sunlight and proceeded to close the blinds.

Lindsey snorted. "Pissing people off? Must've picked that up from you."

Angel cocked his head. "I meant the law. You know your stuff, I'll give you that."

Lindsey shrugged.

"Did they put all that information in your head?"

"You mean like Gunn?...No, I learned it all on my own."

"So you're really smart."

"I guess-"

"And yet so stupid."

Lindsey frowned. "What?"

"Why Wolfram&Hart? You obviously could've worked anywhere." Angel pulled a chair up and sat down, watching as Lindsey debated on a reply.

"I started to tell you once...you didn't seem too interested."

Angel had to agree. "It wasn't one of my best moments."

Lindsey shrugged.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Angel heard the slight intake of breath and the almost imperceptible widening of his eyes. They were saved from further awkward silence by the doctor entering.

"Good morning, Gentlemen."

"Doctor," greeted Angel, only now realizing another day had passed and it was morning again.

"Well, Mr McDonald, I'm happy to see you're awake and with such good vitals." The doctor continued to look over Lindsey's chart.

Lindsey fidgeted as the doctor kept perusing the clipboard. "When can I get out of here?"

The doctor shook his head. "You just had some pretty major surgery, young man, and although your vitals are beyond any expectations I had, you need time to heal."

"That's not really an answer. I can sign myself out AMA, you know."

"I'm certain the detective here would disagree with you. Now, let me inspect my work." The doctor proceeded to poke and prod his patient, checking that all the sutures were holding and no infection was apparent. Finally satisfied, he snapped the rubber gloves off and deposited them into the medical waste receptacle before turning back to his patient. "You are doing remarkably well but you're not ready to fly solo just yet. Maybe in a week or so."

Lindsey was about to dispute that claim but Angel stepped in front of him, extending his hand to the doctor. "Thanks, Doc."

"Detective." Without further comment the doctor left.

"Detective? Since when?" challenged Lindsey, struggling to keep from laughing.

Angel glared at him. "It was the easiest way to be allowed to stay after visiting hours. They think you're in protective custody."

"Protected from...?"

"Whoever attacked you."

"So you're here to protect me from Hell? I don't think-"

"Senior Partners," interupted Angel. "I don't know what the Senior Partners will do."

"You think they're coming after me?" laughed Lindsey.

"Yeah," replied Angel, completely serious, "I think they'd want you dead."

"I think you should be more worried about yourself. I'm not the one that made a frontal attack on their surrogates."

"Actually, you did."

"Like you said, I can talk my way out of it. How about you?"

"So you still want to work for them. I should've figured."

"No," assured Lindsey, "I don't but I'm also not just going to let them kill me. I have leverage if I need to use it."

"What leverage?"

Lindsey smiled. "Let's just say that I have information they don't want falling into the wrong hands and I know someone that would be willing to use it. If I die, that person gets the information."

"And you think you can trust this person?"

Lindsey wanted to laugh out loud but kept a straight face. "For the most part, he's trustworthy." Silently, he wondered what Angel would think if he knew he was the person Lindsey was referring to. Anything happened to Lindsey and Angel would be receiving a surprise package in the mail, detailing all of the Senior Partners secrets. Eve had helped him set it up way back when. It was his ace-in-the-hole. It was going to be protection for all of them but he was the only one who would know of its existence. He and Eve.

Angel considered Lindsey response carefully before he turned to leave. "I've got a phone call to make." Without turning around, he continued from the room.

Lindsey shrugged, closing his eyes. "Whatever."

~ooAIoo~

Once outside the room, Angel headed for the nurses station. The lone nurse sitting behind the desk smiled as the handsome detective approached. All the nurses had been discussing the detective, coming to the conclusion that he wasn't married as none of them had seen a wedding ring. There was debate on whether he would wear a ring if he had one but since this wasn't an undercover assignment, they were pretty confident the man was single. The gossip had now ventured into whether he were straight or gay as he didn't seem to give any of them more than a passing glance. The only female he reacted to was the blonde detective that had been stopping in periodically. That didn't appear to be more than friendship so that circled them back to gay or straight. Her heart fluttered as he graced her with a smile.

"May I help you, detective?"

"Do you have a phone I can use?"

Her smile dropped a little as he seemed all business. Trying one more time, she flirted. "You can borrow my phone anytime." The offer fell flat as the man didn't react."Or you can use that phone." She pointed towards the end of the desk. "Just dial 9 to get the operator."

"I was hoping for something a little more private. Police business. Is there an office phone I can use?" Angel watched as a frown crossed the woman's face. "Lost my phone in the earthquake."

"Oh! Yes, of course. Umm...I could check with one of the doctors?"

Angel smiled. "I'd appreciate that."

The nurse's smile returned. _God, the man was handsome._ She checked to see which doctor might have an office available.

"Never mind." Angel turned from the nurse and left to meet the blonde detective as she stepped off the elevator.

The nurse sighed. _Oh, well. _She turned back to her work.

~ooAIoo~

"Kate."

The detective startled as she stepped from the elevator. "Angel. Is something wrong?" She could sense how anxious the vampire before her was.

"No, I need to borrow your phone."

"My phone?" Kate blushed slightly, realizing she was parroting Angel. Shaking her head, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Here."

"Thanks," Angel replied as he took the phone and walked away to a secluded corner.

~ooAIoo~

"Wolfram&Hart."

Angel grimaced. "This is Angel. I need a courier to bring me some files." Kate had informed him the law office, although it had received earthquake damage, was still up and running.

There was a moment of silence on the line before the voice returned, the pleasantness gone. "I'm afraid I don't recognize your authority."

Angel was ready. "What's your name?" he demanded.

The voice returned, sarcasm dripping from it. "Melanie Porter, receptionist."

"Well, Melanie, as far as I know, I'm still the CEO of the LA branch and as such, I can have you fired...literally. Now if you don't want me to make that call, I suggest you pack up your attitude and do as you're ordered. Understood?"

Angel could hear her shifting in her seat and the increasing heartbeat. A shaky voice came back across the line, "I'm sorry, sir. What files do you need?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Inwardly, Angel sighed in relief. He hadn't been sure he would still have the power. Obviously, the Senior Partners hadn't anticipated this move. With more confidence, he hurriedly told the receptionist which files he needed and that he expected them within thirty minutes. He almost felt bad as the receptionist stuttered her compliance. He snapped the phone closed as he walked back to Kate.

"That didn't take long," noted Kate.

"Probably a good thing. Doubt I'm going to be in charge much longer."

Kate walked with Angel as they headed back to Lindsey's room. "Wolfram&Hart?"

Angel nodded.

Kate placed her hand on Angel's arm, stopping him from entering the room. "Did you really want to still be in charge?"

Angel quirked a smile at Kate's concern. "Of Wolfram&Hart? No. I've learned my lesson, believe me. I just need to know some things and this is my last chance to find out." Angel could still see the worry lines etching across Kate's face. "Trust me, Kate. I don't want them and they don't want me. It's all done except the paperwork."

"Paperwork?"

"Want to make sure my people are free and clear. Got my lawyer working on it." Angel smiled, motioning towards the door.

Kate's eyes widened. "Lindsey?"

Angel nodded.

"Are you sure that's wise? Do you really think you can trust him?"

Angel looked directly into Kate's eyes. "With my life."

Kate's head tipped to one side. "Wow. I get the feeling you haven't told me everything that happened down there."

"Gave you the cliff notes," Angel answered as he pushed the door open. He ventured close to the bed, listening to the steady sound of Lindsey's heart and the breathing rhythm of sleep. Satisfied, he sat down and picked up the book Kate had been reading. "Gothic romance? Really?"

Again Kate blushed, grabbing the book from Angel. "I borrowed it from one of the nurses, smartass."

Angel chuckled. "Sure you did," he teased as she settled in the other chair, opened the book and ignored the vampire.

As Kate read, Angel pondered everything that had happened. Had he really meant it when he said he trusted Lindsey with his life? Surprisingly, the answer was yes. Things had changed...they had changed. Lindsey might try to deny it, but Angel knew the man had finally faced up to what he had been - what he had done - and didn't like what he saw in the mirror. He had already changed. The old Lindsey would not have sacrificed himself so the others could escape Hell. He wouldn't have fought so hard to survive...well, that might not be true. He had always fought for survival but this time he had allowed Angel to help him. That wouldn't have happened before...not without some ulterior motive. No, Lindsey was different.

Angel also knew he had changed. He still didn't understand his instant rivalry with Lindsey on their first meeting but perhaps it was because it was also his first failure. He hadn't saved the girl and Lindsey represented the people who had killed her and in his mind, represented his own failure. He wondered what would've happened if he had tried harder to help Lindsey leave Wolfram&Hart. He had been so angry again with his failure to put Vanessa behind bars and once more, Lindsey represented that failure. Even when Lindsey gave them the information to save the children, Angel couldn't forgive the man his part in freeing Vanessa from the original murder charge. He hadn't stopped Lindsey from returning to Wolfram&Hart with the claim that Lindsey was a grown man and had to make his own decisions. He made no attempt to turn him towards a better path like he had Faith.

Angel rubbed his temple to ease the stress his contemplations were causing. He looked up as the door softly whisked open and one of the nurses stuck her head in.

"There's a courier at the admittance desk. Says he has a package you need to sign for." The words were softly stated so as not to awaken her patient. Once Angel had acknowledged her, the nurse quickly left.

"I've got it covered here."

Angel looked into Kate's smiling face. "Thanks." Stretching the kinks out, he nodded and left.

Kate glanced to the bed at the sound of slight murmuring. Stepping close, she lay her hand across the man's forehead. "Just rest. Everything's fine." She was amazed when that seemed to do the trick as Lindsey settled deeper into sleep. She was still standing at the bedside when Angel returned.

"Is something wrong?"

Not having heard the door open, Kate jumped slightly. Composing herself she turned to face Angel. "Everything's fine. He was just mumbling a bit." Kate noticed the folders Angel held. "Those what you were expecting?"

Angel nodded, coming closer. He placed the folders on the tray next to Lindsey's bed. He wasn't sure how long he had before Wolfram&Hart would be demanding their files back so reluctantly he shook Lindsey's shoulder. It took a couple tries before tired blue eyes opened. Once he had Lindsey's attention, he pushed the button to raise the head of the bed. Lindsey winced at the movement and Angel released the button. Lindsey motioned him to go ahead so Angel pressed the button to raise the bed a little further. Satisfied the bed was in the right position, Angel pulled the tray table over and settled it in front of Lindsey.

Lindsey had closed his eyes as the bed continued to raise. Once it stopped, he took a calming breath and opened his eyes. Angel was hurriedly pushing a tray table up to him. Lindsey stared at the folders laying there, then up at Angel.

"I need you to look these over."

"What are they?"

Kate winced at the hoarse voice, pouring a cup of water and offering it to Lindsey. Warily the man took a few sips before turning his attention back to Angel.

"Contracts...for my people."

Lindsey thumbed thru the folders, each labeled with a name: _Wesley Wyndam-Pryce; Winifred Burkle; Charles Gunn; Lorne aka Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan_. Hesitantly, Lindsey opened the first folder: _Wesley Wyndam-Pryce_. "What am I looking for?"

Angel pursed his lips, staring blankly outside. "I need to know they're okay. That they aren't...that Wolfram&Hart doesn't..."

"You want to know if Wolfram&Hart snuck in a Perpetuity Clause," guessed Lindsey. It wasn't really much of a guess.

Angel gave a slight nod. "And if their...souls are safe."

Lindsey bit his lip, wishing someone cared that much about him. Forcing those thoughts away, he delved into each of the files as Angel paced and Kate rotated between watching and reading. As Lindsey finished each file, he lay it aside without making a comment. Finally, he closed the last file, setting it atop the others.

Angel immediately stopped pacing. "Well?"

"They're all free of the law office."

"That's good," smiled Kate.

Angel regarded Lindsey closely. "But?" He could hear the hesitance in the former lawyer's voice.

Lindsey cleared his throat, stalling. He wasn't sure how Angel would react to what he had to say.

"Damnit, Lindsey. Tell me." Angel stalked closer and on reflex Lindsey pulled back slightly. Realizing his mistake, Angel raised his hands and backed up a step. "Please, just tell me."

In the old days, hearing Angel plead would've been a victory, now it meant nothing. Sighing, he said, "Everyone is free from Wolfram&Hart but Gunn-"

"Gunn's contract is different? Because of the brain thing?" interupted Angel, concerned.

"No, not that." Lindsey looked from Angel to Kate and then back again. "He's a vampire, Angel. He's got no soul now. He can't be saved."

The news slammed into Angel. In the back of his mind, he was already aware of it but no one had said it aloud. He fell heavily into the chair, feeling the last folder crunch a little inside his coat.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Lindsey.

Angel looked up meeting Lindsey's eyes only for a moment before the man looked away. Angel again noted the difference. The old Lindsey would've taken great pleasure in rubbing it in. Turning to the blonde detective, he asked, "Can you give us a minute?"

Kate didn't think it was a good idea but with a slight nod from Lindsey, she agreed. "I'll be right outside." She wasn't sure if that was for Angel's benefit or Lindsey's.

As the door closed behind her, Lindsey suddenly felt very vulnerable. He was in no shape to battle the vampire. He looked away from Angel's intense gaze and began fingering the blanket covering him. Lindsey flinched as Angel stood up suddenly. Tensing more as Angel reached into his jacket, pulling out...another file. The vampire set the file down in front of him and Lindsey felt his breath catch._ Lindsey McDonald_. He picked up the file and offered it back to Angel. "I know this file inside and out. I don't need to read it."

Angel watched as Lindsey's shoulder's had straigtened and his chin lifted up slightly. Pride. Angel shook his head, tempted to grab the file back but instead he quietly said, "I think you'll want to read it again. There's an addendum."

Lindsey's brow furrowed. Slowly he opened the file, reading thru the familiar pages, pausing as the added page caught his eye. He read it several times before looking up. "I..."

"Yeah, that's kind of what I thought too," agreed Angel, smirking at Lindsey's unusual lack of words. The man seldom was without a comeback. "Looks like you've got another chance. Don't waste it." Angel left the room, deciding Lindsey needed time to come to terms with what he'd read.

"Everything alright in there?"

Angel smiled at Kate. "It will be. Lindsey got a bit of a shock is all. How would you feel about grabbing a coffee?"

Kate's eyes lit up. "I'm dying for a coffee."

~ooAIoo~

Lindsey continued to stare at the page before him, having read it carefully thru one more time. Angel was right. He was free of Wolfram&Hart and he had Marsoff to thank for it. The man had wanted his life and now he had it...or at least part of it. Marsoff must have taken control for a fraction of a second but enough that the "in perpetuity" clause had transferred over. Lindsey couldn't stop the shaking that was slowly overtaking him. Everything had changed. He was free. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly, trying to calm his racing heart.

~ooAIoo~

Angel and Kate, coffee cups still in hand, could hear loud voices as they exited the elevator. "I'm sorry, sir, but the detectives are not on the floor. If you could just wait-"

"Is there a problem, Fischer?" growled Angel.

The man turned from the nurse, glaring at the vampire. "We have business to finish. I suggest we get it done quickly."

"Sooner, the better." Angel turned his attention to Kate. "Stay here. This shouldn't take long."

"Angel-"

"It's alright," assured Angel, squeezing her arm lightly. Turning back to the large man at the nurses' desk, he motioned towards Lindsey's room. "Let's get this done."

Fischer nodded, following Angel into the room. The nurse glanced at Kate but the detective could only shrug her shoulders. "Men."

The nurse snorted. "I hear ya." Walking back behind the desk, she started on the task she had been doing before the rude man had interupted her. Kate settled herself in the small seating area beside the elevators. It was obvious Angel hadn't wanted her involved in whatever was going on and, for the moment, she would honor that but if voices were raised at all, she'd make herself known.

~ooAIoo~

Forty minutes later, at the sound of the door banging open, Kate looked up from the magazine she'd been reading and watched as the man Angel had called Fischer stalked from the room, folders clutched tightly in his hand. He punched the call button for the elevator, pacing angrily as he waited. She spared a glance towards Lindsey's room, seeing Angel watching from the doorway. When the doors opened, the man entered, punching another button, tilting his head slightly at Kate before the doors closed, taking the scowling man from her view. Kate let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't really met the man but she could sense he was dangerous.

"Kate."

She looked to Angel as he walked towards her. Taking one last glance at the elevators, she hurried from the area. Somehow it seemed safer to be closer to Angel.

"He didn't look too happy."

Angel smiled. "My lawyer has that affect on people."

Kate rolled her eyes and gave a small laugh.

Angel turned serious. "Listen, Kate. I want to thank you for your help. It means a lot."

"Well, Angel, you know the motto: _Protect and Serve_."

"Somehow I doubt that refers to vampires."


	9. Chapter 9

Pt. 9

~ooAIoo~

Giles looked up from his book as the plane pitched and shuddered. The _'Fasten Your Seatbelt'_ sign had flashed on only seconds before the pilot's voice had come across the intercom. That had been several minutes ago. It appeared they were in for a bumpy ride but then wasn't that the way of things. On the trip out to L.A. they had been forced to detour because of the earthquake and now on their return home, they had to deal with this. Sighing, Giles looked to his right, observing the silent woman that sat next him. Willow didn't even seem to notice the rough ride; her gaze fixed out the window, looking into the black of night. He had wanted to take an earlier flight but the wiccan had made up excuses to extend their stay, right up to the moment he had had to put his foot down. They were needed back at home. The witch seemed to have crumbled against his forceful declaration and had barely spoken since.

Giles removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. The stress of the last ten days seemed to be catching up to him and he had little doubt the same could be said for Willow. Putting his glasses back on, he attempted to return to his reading but the airplane dipped again and the weightless drop roiled his stomach. Giles marked the page and closed the book, returning it to his bag under the seat. Sitting back, he closed his eyes and attempted to just roll with the plane.

Out of the corner of her eye, Willow had witnessed Giles' actions but offered no comment. She knew it wasn't fair to be giving him the cold shoulder, but really, would one more day have been that bad? Of course she'd been saying that same thing for the past three days and each time Giles had agreed. Willow leaned against the window. Yes, she was being unfair. He had given in to her requests multiple times. Her voice barely a whisper, she mumbled, "Sorry, Giles."

Giles smiled, keeping his eyes closed, he reached over and patted her hand. Willow squeezed tightly, not intending to let go any time soon. Giles found he didn't mind.

~ooAI00~

"Place sure is loud." Spike had to shout to be heard over the music and the volume of the crowd, glaring as a man bumped into him. "Watch it."

The man had been about to make a snide remark but the dark face that looked back at him had him scrambling away.

"Do not scare the customers," admonished Lorne, as he put an arm across Spike's shoulders and pulled him away towards the bar. "I could use a little help back here. Rodolf is good but he can't keep up with this crowd. How are you at making martinis?"

"Gin and something, right?"

Lorne pulled to a stop. "Okay, maybe behind the bar isn't-"

"Just stop. I don't need distracting, alright? I can face it. They aren't coming back. I get it." Spike hadn't realized Lorne could turn pale.

Taking a quick breath, the green demon dropped his arm from Spike's shoulder and scurried away.

"Awh, ruddy hell," muttered Spike as he headed after his friend. "Lorne, wait up."

Fighting his way thru the crowded room, he finally caught up to Lorne just as the demon entered his office. Without bothering to knock, Spike followed him inside, quietly closing the door. Turning, he found his friend slumped down in the chair behind the desk.

"Listen, I didn't mean-"

Lorne held his palm up to forestall any further conversation. Straightening in his chair, he started looking thru the papers on his desk. "I should really start going thru some of these invoices," he said as he continued to absently shuffle the papers in front of him. "You know there's a really big crowd out there tonight so the receipts will take some time to count up and I-" Spike's hand came down on top of all the paperwork, causing Lorne to look up. He frowned. "Spike, I need-"

"Just stop for a minute, okay?"

"But-" One look at the vampire, and Lorne sat back, letting the papers go.

"I'm sorry."

Lorne's eyes narrowed, his head cocking to one side. "For what?"

Spike shook his head slowly, pacing away from the desk. "I was so involved in my own...whatever, that I wasn't thinking about...well, how you are doing."

"How I'm doing?" smiled Lorne, though the emotion never reached his eyes. "My club is packed...on a weeknight, no less. I'm doing great." He looked away from Spike's intense gaze.

"Uh huh. Wanna try again?"

Lorne settled his elbows on the desk, placing his chin on top of his folded hands. "What do you think happened to them?"

Spike dropped into the seat across from Lorne, leaning back, placing his feet on the corner of the desk. He smiled slightly at the frown that brought from Lorne, but kept his feet as they were. "Don't really know, green jeans. Reckon Giles is probably right."

"There wasn't anyone left to come back?" Lorne could hear the quivering of his own voice and knew the vampire would also but he didn't care. "How do...I mean, do you think they..."

Spike pulled his feet from the desk, placing them to the floor and leaned in towards his friend. "Suffered? It was Hell, Lorne. Do you really want an answer-"

"No, I guess I don't really want to know." Lorne's haunted eyes bore into Spike. "It shouldn't have ended that way...for either of them. Lindsey...I-I think he'd finally turned the corner... And Angel...he...helped the helpless. How is that right?"

After a moment of silence, Spike spoke. "No one said life was fair but the living have to go on living."

Lorne nodded once. "Even the undead, right?"

Spike winked. "Especially the undead."

It was a weak attempt to beat back the somber mood that had fallen over both men. Luckily, Lorne took it and ran with it.

"Well then, I suggest we do just that. How does a Sea Breeze sound?" asked Lorne as he sauntered towards the door, determined to put the past behind him. It was all a show but then Lorne loved a good show.

"Sounds a bit girlie, if you ask me," responded Spike, as he got up to follow his friend.

"Then pretend I didn't ask."

The door closed behind them as the two went on with living, each putting on a front for the other. Eventually, they would come to terms with everything, but for now, they could pretend.

~ooAIoo~

At the light tapping on the door, Angel looked up from the book he was reading, smiling when Kate peeked in. He placed a finger to his lips, nodding his head towards the bed. After checking that Lindsey was indeed still asleep, Angel slipped from the room, meeting Kate a few feet down the hallway.

"He looks peaceful."

Angel pursed his lips. "Looks can be deceiving. He's not really resting that well."

"Nightmares?" Kate had been a cop long enough to have seen her fair share of traumatized victims. Up until this moment, she hadn't thought to put Lindsey McDonald in that category but apparently she should.

"Flashbacks, I think. Doesn't say much."

Kate looked to the door. "Guess that's to be expected...all things considered."

"Yeah, all things considered," Angel ruefully agreed.

"How about you?" Kate asked, although she was pretty sure of his response.

"Me?" Angel shrugged. "I'm fine."

Kate smiled. Some things were so predictable. "You're a terrible liar." Kate held up her hands. "Don't worry. I'm not going to mention it again...except to say, I'm here if you ever need to talk."

"I appreciate the offer, Kate. Maybe some day I'll take you up on it."

Angel was having some trouble putting it behind him too but he'd been down this road before and knew how to work thru it. He'd learned to corral the nightmares and force them away when needed. It was something Lindsey would have to master if he wanted to keep his sanity. Turning back to his visitor, Angel asked, "Not that I mind the company, but what's up?"

Kate laughed softly. "Does something have to be up? I just stopped in to see how you're doing."

Angel cocked his head, looking around Kate to the clock on the wall behind the nurses' desk. "It's three in the morning, Kate. Not exactly visiting hours."

"And yet here you are wide awake." Kate held Angel's gaze for a moment before answering. "Fine. I brought in a head-case for the psych ward. Thought since I was here, I'd check up on you."

"Appreciate it," smirked Angel.

"Yeah, I can see that."

Laughing, they wandered further down the hallway to a small seating alcove just off the elevators. They sat down, enjoying the comfortable silence for a few moments.

"So how's your new best friend doing?" Kate tipped her head towards Lindsey's room.

"The doctor tried convincing him to talk with someone."

"A psychiatrist?"

"That or joining a victim's group."

"I'm going to say that didn't go over well."

Angel shrugged. "Can't blame him. It's not exactly a story you can tell just anyone...unless you want locked up in a rubber room."

"Suppose not," agreed Kate. "Can he handle it on his own?"

"No." There was no hesitation in Angel's reply.

"It's good to have friends you can count on...you up for it?"

"Pretty sure Lindsey doesn't consider me a friend."

"Neither did I, but you saved me anyway."

Uncomfortable silence settled around them but only for a moment.

"So have you thought about what you're going to do now?"

Angel leaned his head back against the wall, slowly shaking it. "Not a clue."

Kate frowned. "Are you giving it up?...Helping people?"

Angel turned his head towards the woman, a soft sigh escaping. "I really hadn't thought that far ahead."

"You know, I'm not sure who's hiding out here more...you or Lindsey."

"Definitely me," responded Angel. "Lindsey's been wanting to leave since day one."

"Why?"

"Oh, said something about not liking hospitals-"

"I wasn't talking about Lindsey and you know it," interupted Kate. "Why are you..."

"Running away?"

Kate nodded.

"Maybe I figure I've earned it. Maybe I'm tired of it all. Maybe...I don't know how to start over again." Angel raised his hand to stop Kate from responding. "Let's just...sit here quietly...okay?"

Kate smiled slightly, sympathetic to Angel's plight. "Alright."

Angel leaned back against the wall again, closing his eyes. He really hadn't left the hospital grounds since that first night. He used the excuse of watching over Lindsey but it was obvious there was no immediate threat coming from Wolfram&Hart. Lindsey had said as much several days ago after the documents had been finalized and signed. The ex-lawyer had said something about a power struggle within the firm would probably be taking all their attention for the next few months. Angel had gotten angry with Lindsey, accusing him of still having ties to the firm even though he knew it to be false. The man was done with Wolfram&Hart, of that, Angel was certain. The returned ownership of his soul had freed Lindsey completely from his old bosses and the first few days after attaining that knowledge had lightened Lindsey's spirits, but then the nightmares had started... or rather, the flashbacks of hell had started and Lindsey was having increasingly more trouble sleeping. It had gotten to the point where his doctor had started to give sleep aids to try to get his patient some rest.

The doctor wanted Lindsey to talk to a professional about his nightmares but he had adamantly refused. Angel had agreed with the doctor until Lindsey had pointed out the likelyhood of ending up in a mental ward with the stories he had to tell. Angel couldn't argue with that logic. For the head doctor to do any good, Lindsey had to tell him the truth, but to tell the truth would probably get Lindsey committed...for life. Most of the people of L.A. had no idea about the supernatural and even if they had experienced some kind of supernatural event, they'd just put it down to the craziness of the city, not to the fact there was indeed a demon problem. It's what allowed the problem to exist but no one wanted to confront it head on. That had been his job. _Was it still? Did he still have the heart to continue the fight?_

"I should probably get going."

Angel jumped at the sound of Kate's voice. So involved with his own thoughts, he had forgotten she was there. "Sorry I'm not better company," apologized Angel as they both got to their feet.

Kate gave the vampire a hug. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you."

"I know." Reluctantly, Angel let go.

Kate pressed the down button for the elevator. "You know, a smart man once told me, _'If nothing you do matters, then all that matters is what you do_.' Food for thought." The ding sounded and the elevator doors opened. Stepping into the elevator, Kate pushed the lobby button. "You should go by your old office...the hotel? I think they're waiting for you." The doors closed, taking the detective from view.

Angel sighed. She was right. He might not need to tell the world he was back, but he did need to tell his friends. It was time to go home.

~ooAIoo~

Lindsey pulled his robe tighter as he stared out the window, gazing into the pre-dawn darkness. He shuddered as he again reminded himself it had been only a dream. It wasn't real, no matter how much it seemed. He was no longer in Hell. Taking a deep breath to help clear his thoughts, Lindsey tried to forget the nightmare that had yanked him from sleep but it wouldn't disappear. Not completely anyway. Every time he closed his eyes, the images rushed back at him. It wasn't just the visual images either. He could hear the screams - some in his own voice- and he could smell... Shaking his head, Lindsey punched a fist into the glass but only succeeded in hurting his hand. _At least that was something new to think about_. He chuckled at the thought. In the reflection of the window, he could see the door start to swing open. Immediately he tensed, waiting as the door swung completely open but no one was there...at least no one that had a reflection.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Angel. Lindsey relaxed slightly, shrugging his shoulders but not turning away from the window.

"See something interesting?" asked Angel, moving further into the room, allowing the door to swing shut. The room was swallowed in darkness except for the light from the streetlamps shining in thru the window.

"Pawns...moving across the board, directed by powerful beings who don't give a damn about a single one of them."

Angel's eyebrows rose. "Pretty deep thoughts for the middle of the night." He moved to stand next to Lindsey, towering over the shorter man. "You know, if played correctly, pawns can be the most powerful pieces on the board."

"Maybe."

Angel discreetly observed the man next to him. Dark bags underscored his eyes and made the paleness of his skin stand out. The vampire could see the slight tremors running thru Lindsey's frame - sheer stubborness the only thing keeping him on his feet. As if to validate Angel's thoughts, Lindsey started to crumple to the floor but Angel caught him and settled him into the nearest chair. Angel hadn't thought it possible, but Lindsey looked even more pale than before...almost translucent.

Keeping his voice even, Angel asked, "Should I call the nurse?" His finger floated above the call button but moved away at the slight shake of Lindsey's head. "You sure? You don't look so good."

"I'm just tired."

"The nurse can give you something to help you sleep. You want me to ask?"

Lindsey opened his eyes slowly. He was so tired but did he really want to sleep? The nightmares would come back full force...but maybe not right away. He needed to sleep or the doctor would never release him and Angel wasn't going to let him leave until then. He could hardly call _'Detective' _Angel on his lie to the doctor without exposing himself so he was stuck here...with Angel...again. A small laugh escaped.

"Something funny?"

Lindsey thought Angel sounded more curious than annoyed. Taking a quick glance at the vampire, Lindsey knew he was right. No brooding, no glaring...just questioning. "I'll take something," he reluctantly relented.

Angel's eyebrows raised slightly. He would have bet money against this outcome but quickly pushed the button before Lindsey could change his mind. A short time later, the nurse appeared and a few minutes later, with Lindsey back in bed, the nurse gave him the pills to help him sleep.

Angel waited until Lindsey had fallen into a deep sleep before leaving the room. The sun would be coming up soon and he had things to do.

~ooAIoo~


End file.
